Lizzi Borden
by Sea9262
Summary: FINAL CHAPTERS UPLOADED Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secerts. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful.
1. The Phone Call

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: To much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you.  
  
  
The Phone Call  
  
Liz watched Courtney with interest. She had managed to catch Jason eye, that didn't always happen. Jason usually needed to be smacked over the head for him to notice anyone in that way. In her case, he got shot, it was all down hill from there. Then there was his life style; she dearly hoped that Courtney could handle that part because it was the reason she and Jason weren't together.  
  
Liz sighed and went back to work. Lucky was leaving, Ric was cute, Jason may have been a greater love then the great love of her life, that was programmed not to love her any more. Yet for Liz the whole thing was mundane compared to what she could be doing now. Living in Italy with Lucky or Jason or someone who loved her. Instead she was starting over again, from scratch she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Ric was nice enough but something was missing. Maybe is she gave him a chance she could fine it.  
  
Liz sighed again, Jason noticed and frowned. She smiled 'I'm okay.' *Stop thinking so much Liz you've got it good*, so it didn't work out. It wouldn't be so bad if Liz hadn't come to the realization that she was in fact in love with Jason. Not soon after they decided to break it off. Her problem not his, beside she was sure he was exploring his feelings for Courtney. Back to the beginning.  
  
The phone rang she answered it.  
  
"Hello Kelly's."  
"So what do you do now?"  
  
The whole world seemed to have disappeared with his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."  
"Your ex is going to meet up with your sister. The brain dead thug is going after the boss's sister; we have to keep it in the family after all. The new guys cute but not substance."  
  
He was watching them, *leave now!*  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Come home Baby doll, daddy misses you five years has been long enough."  
"I can't go back."  
"Don't come and spend the next day looking for it."  
  
She blinked. Looking around would be pointless; there was never enough time with him.  
  
"Where?" she said.  
"I'm not telling you that."  
"Where do you want me?" she sighed  
"Oh, not even a second thought that why I love you so Baby doll."  
"Stop wasting my time." she growled softly  
"Pier 52 now."  
  
Liz hung up the phone and said nothing. She didn't pick up her purse or take a coat. She just walked out, she didn't hear Jason call her or Lucky, she moved as fast as she could to the pier were they waited for her. She didn't ask them questions, she just got on the yacht and she didn't even look back at Port Charles as it pulled out of the harbor.  
  
  
Elizabeth had just walked out of Kelly's and no one heard from her for 24 hours. Her family went to the cops and filed a report. Lucky show up on Sonny's doorstep only to be told he knew nothing. Liz was gone vanished and she didn't take anything with her. No purse, no money, no ID nothing. How does some get anywhere without any of that stuff.  
  
Finally after three months, her family had to accept that Elizabeth was not coming home. Jason on the other had couldn't and sent a steady amount of money out for anything that remotely dealt with Liz. After six months Jason had to let Elizabeth go and start his life over as if he lost the love of his life. So close and yet so far. After a while Port Charles moved on.  
  
With out Elizabeth Weber.  
  
[end]  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think? Where did Liz go? I'm sure it's not what you think or maybe I am that transparent. Humm. Review I want to know what you think. The Author. 


	2. Nick of Time

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: To much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you?  
  
Nick of Time  
  
Jason was next to Courtney with a question on his tongue. Marriage. With his life? He was considering asking her to be his wife. Only two other women in the world come that close, how lucky was he? Yet it was that one woman that keep the question just were it was on his tongue. If Robin walked in today he wouldn't have had a problem, she was the past. But if Liz walked in today he would hesitate having to know. Was she the one that got away? She touched his arm he smiled. It would be two years ago tomorrow Elizabeth Weber disappeared off the face of the earth and in three days was pronounced dead. It was a long time before he could let it all go but if he asked Courtney to marry him then he would truly have to let it go.   
  
She got in through the delivery bays and limped, bleeding and pissed into the hospital it was a long swim and to make it all worse it was raining. Her shoulder hurt like hell and the salt water didn't make her leg or her shoulder any better. She knew a handful of things, one there were two, two they were amateurs trying to break into the business, three their target was Carly and Michael. Four she was better hurt then they were healthy and able. So it was all so simple, stop them and try not to get caught by the cops. Then get better and hunt the bastard down, simple.   
  
Jason laughed as the clown made the children giggle in delight. It was Michael present to his sick friend from school and the children's ward at GH. The whole town was there he looked at Michael he was so big and now he called Sonny daddy. There was so much he was missing out on, a family; Courtney always questioned the extent of his loyalty to Sonny. He began to question it himself, would he fore go a family to protect Sonny's? Is that why he and Liz never got that far, why was he thinking about Liz so much?   
  
She managed to get the first, shooting so as not to kill him. He was a back up; the other one would be subtler and less brutal. With this being a hospital it was more then likely it was a women. Someone had to look out of place, even more then she did.  
  
"Miss do you need medical attention? What happen to you?"  
"To long a story, when I come back I'll tell you, thanks for asking."  
"Miss wait. Call security." The nurse said.  
  
She slipped into the elevator spotting the nurse several things were out of place on the women and she knew it. She looked at the other woman; the elevator stopped the women pulled a knife.  
  
"GET OFF."  
  
The startled passengers got off with gasps as the women attacked, launching herself at her. She grabbed the hand with knife and they spun around in the small space. Kicks were impossible, so punches in the right places would have to do. She manages to pull the break and stop the elevator.   
  
"Jason there is something going on in the building a nurse just called security and a man was shot in the docking bay."  
"Who?"  
"No clue, the elevator has stopped."  
"Find out what's going on in detail."  
"Yes sir."  
  
She punched and kneed and went hand to hand. The bitch cut her twice; if she lost any more blood in this fight she was dead. So she pulls out her knife and made three quick cuts, behind the knee, the wrist holding the knife and the back of the neck. The women hit the floor with a thud and she slumped against the panel of the buttons turning off the stop. The elevator lurched upward and then opened by then she was unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth talk to me, are you okay? Check the other women." Mac ordered.  
  
It was Liz she was alive or barely from the looks of the elevator they were in a knife fight. She came out on top, yet she looked like she'd been beaten and shot at least twice. She was taken to the operating room and Jason took a spot and kept it, nothing would pull him away from it, not even Sonny. Liz was back from the dead, looking like she'd been through hell; it was more then he could bear, especially if he could have protected her. Most of PC was still at the hospital questions burning on their tongues.   
  
Monica came out.   
  
"Wounds are minor, the gun shot in her leg was close range looks like for pain more then killing. The one in her shoulder looks like a shotgun blast and she was at a distance for it to kill her. Plus the vest is Kevlar it took most of the pellets."  
"What are you saying Monica?" Mac asked.  
"She was deliberately shot at, someone wanted to kill her." Monica said.  
  
Jason's face remind hard, while Lucky held his tongue. Sonny looked worried, who would do this to Elizabeth Weber? She was awake and screaming.   
  
"What is she saying what language is that?"  
"Russian." Nicholas said.  
"What is she saying Nicholas?" Lucky asked.   
"Are they safe? Are they alive?"  
"Where did my sister learn Russian?" Sarah asked in sock.  
Liz managed to kick off the orderlies and get up, backing out of the room watching every one around her. She spoke again this time to Sonny. Nicholas translated.  
  
"Are Carly and Michael safe?"  
"Yes Elizabeth they are."  
  
She smiled and slumped down against Jason.  
  
"Nick of Time." She said and passed out.  
  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Boy! Are you still with me? The Author. 


	3. Hard to Hide

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: To much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you?  
  
Hard to Hide  
  
She woke up with a start looking around. There was no one in the room but she could hear voices. She sat up with a little pain nothing she couldn't handle. The voices were Lucky's, Nicholas, Gia and her sister. It was only a matter to time before the cops and then Sonny showed up and she needed to get her bearings. She picked up the phone and called the front desk and told the police there was a problem in front.   
  
"Lets go they could be after Elizabeth." she heard Lucky say.  
  
She climbed out of bed and grabbed her cloths. She slipped out of the room and headed toward the stairs slipping in just before Lucky and the rest came back. She pulled on her cloths as she went down she stopped when she heard Jason talking to his men.   
  
"Make sure every exit is covered. I don't want anybody getting near her."  
"Who was after Carly and Michael?"  
"Only Elizabeth seems to know, those two were professionals."  
  
Liz tried not to snort, Jason looked up as she back up to stairwell wall. Professionals in his terms and her terms were very different.   
  
"We can't find out who their targets were, but they each had Liz's blood on them."  
"Are you saying she took them out?"  
"I know what it sounds like but no one else could have. That's why everyone is so desperate to talk to Liz. Sonny wants to be the first."  
  
Liz sighed and opened the third floor door and headed to the back elevators. She manages to get out of the building without Jason or the cops getting on to her. She headed toward China town she was going to need some painkillers and a place to stay.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Carly was scared. Sonny wasn't going to tell her but there were no lies between them and the past two years with Brenda around hadn't been easy. Besides she had a right to know and so he told her that Liz Weber may have foil an assassination attempt on her and Michael and been tortured before hand.  
  
"Who would torture miss goody two shoes?"  
"I don't know, I can't find anything its like there's nothing there."  
"Nothing there! Two professionals aren't nothing Sonny."  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
"I know your doing the best you can, but this is boarding on madness, I mean E- Liz-A-beth Weber. Shot before, but that was when she was with Jason. Was shot twice, one could have, pardon my crudeness, blown off her face. Lets not forget to add tortured to that list of weirdness. May have taken out the two hit people by herself, begging the question how? And why?" by the end she was yelling Sonny flinched hoping Michael didn't hear her.   
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Find her."  
"What happened?"  
"She called the front desk and said there was a problem out in front and slipped out before anyone noticed."  
"Why is looking more and more like she knows what she's doing and not like she stumbling around in the dark like the rest of us?"  
  
Sonny blinked. Carly was right, it did look like Liz knew what she was doing. Which gave Sonny a cold thought, people like Jason who was a professional took out professionals. So when did Liz become a professional? Where did she disappear to for two years and why?   
  
"I'm calling Ric he gets information faster then Benny, maybe he can get me something."  
"I'm checking on Michael."  
  
Jason got a call from Sonny. He didn't want to believe it but maybe Carly was right maybe Liz did learn a thing or two while away. Who did it to her? Why did he stop looking? She was alive and he stopped looking.   
  
Liz sat on the table with the needles in her leg and shoulder. The pain was less but not gone, she asked the elderly gentlemen to provide her with a few supplies and a place to stay. He showed her the loft area above his and his wife apartment. It was filled with old junk, she'd have to have it clean out. If she used moving men the union would know and tell Sonny or Jason, so she asked the old man if he knew some boys who needed to make a good amount of money. He said it would all be taken care of when she came back form the bank.   
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Steranko?"  
"Yes." Liz smiled  
"You said you would like to withdraw some money from your Swiss account?"  
"Yes, 2 million please."  
"Number please?"  
"1024-456-231-2056"  
"Thank you, the transfer is complete. Would you like an account here?"  
"Yes please, after I take about 5,000 in cash."  
"Of course Mrs. Steranko. One moment please."  
  
Liz walked out of the bank; now that she had access to her accounts again she can get herself in order. This would take a while and her funds would soon run out on her. She didn't have the network capabilities to get the info she needed. She'd have to lay low and settle in before she made her next move. Jason checked the banks there was nothing some man move half a million, some old lady move two million, and some guy with drew three million and on and on nothing looked like Liz.  
  
Once again she disappeared in a day without a trace.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Hmm? What ever will happen next? What do you think do you like where this is going? The Author. 


	4. Inside the Bottle and Out

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: To much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you?  
  
Inside the bottle and out.  
  
Johnny sat in the bar looking around, Sabean gave him another glass of coke and made a nod toward the dark figure in the corner both at Heart's the new bar. He takes a good look and sees Skye Chandler Quartermain Jax.  
  
"She's on the last legs of that bottle, she usually gets through two before I get her a cab."  
"Two years is a long time to be in a bottle." Johnny said as a matter of fact.  
"You were in one for how long?" Sabean smiled.   
"Okay, but she's not me is she?"  
"Go and point that out would you. That Brenda is not worth the cost of vodka these days. She's happy while the former Mrs. Jax is miserable not much on the farness meter don't you think." she growled.   
"You really don like her do you?"  
"No."  
"I'm not going to ask you why. See you later tonight?"  
"Maybe."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, he smiled and made his way over to the both and sat down. Skye snorted.   
  
"What did AJ do now?"  
"Nothing I'm here on my own, no Sonny or Jason."  
"So what does the two bit thug want?" Skye said waving the glass around.   
"Took me six years to crawl out of a bottle, I hate to see it happen to you."  
"Six years, when did you start again."  
"I didn't temptation is always good to test ones will."  
"Really well no temptation here, this is all sin baby."  
  
She put the glass to her lips; Johnny took her hand away and looked into her eyes.   
  
"You hit bottom a while ago so why aren't you pulling yourself back up?"  
"Cause every time I see them or hear her laugh and I hit bottom all over again. So I stay down."  
"It was like that for me to."  
"What happened?"  
"My father and brother were murdered in front of me."  
  
Skye blinked and sat up.  
  
"I was 15 at the time. I started that same day and by the time I was 21 I had thirty medallions."  
"To be so young and that drunk." Skye sighed and sat back.  
"Yeah when did you start?"  
"Early 20's."   
"So the next meeting is around 12:30 you up for it?"  
"Yeah I guess, I'll be back here tomorrow."  
"No you won't, call me if you need to talk."  
"That's the problem, very little will make this go away short of killing that bitch and my ex-husband. God if it was after a year, a month maybe I could deal, but my marriage lasted a total of three hours."  
"Three hours?"  
"The hour we got married, the time it took to get to the house, the hour before that bitch showed up on my door step. Three hours."  
"Oh."  
"Lets go I need coffee and some good venting."  
"Fine.  
  
Johnny drove her to her house and helped her in. He looked around while she showered and clean up. It was a nice brown stone just down the block from Bobby's, but there was nothing in it except and bar in need of stocking and a chair. Her things were in boxes and she didn't even have her phone hooked up. Mail was piled in a corner as was various books and magazines. She came back down stairs.  
  
"Wouldn't think I lived her for a year and a half now would you?"  
"No, but my homes looked like this for a while."  
"Homes?"  
"More like corners of rooms, with other people who were squatting in abandoned buildings. Apartments the size of public bathrooms, houses that didn't have bathrooms." he stopped when he saw the look on her face.   
"What did you do before you worked for Sonny?"  
"Interesting story maybe I'll tell you someday. Lets go."  
  
She bundled up in her coat and went out the front door. Bobby was having a get together and as if fate wanted to slap her, Jax and Brenda came down her block. Johnny put a hand at her back.  
  
"Skye? Is there something wrong what are you doing with Sonny's thug?"  
  
Skye couldn't speak. Johnny spoke first.  
  
"If you must know, one alcoholic giving another a ride to AA. Ready?"  
  
Skye looked up at him in shock and nodded. Getting into the car and giving Jax a longing look and turned away. Johnny could tell Jax wanted to say something but what could he say. He got in the car and drove off. Listening in silence as Skye cried.   
  
"Its a long road." He said quietly.  
"I know but I don't want to feel like this anymore." She sniffed.   
"Good, mind if I keep you company?"  
"I'll be grateful."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Little Brenda bashing but she deserved it. How'm I doing so far? The Author. 


	5. Deals

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: Too much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you?  
  
Deals  
  
Johnny dropped Skye off at home a week after there first trip to AA. They celebrated the minute milestone with Chinese take out in the candlelight of her house. Which now had a carpet. He was on his way to his shift at the penthouse when he saw Sabean on the corner.   
  
"Take a look at this."  
  
Johnny watched the PDA as the whole thing was played before him. Surveillance from the hospital that he was sure never made it to public record.  
  
"She's nothing if not gifted."  
"Give her a life line maybe she's ready to join the team and her determination my be the opening you need."  
"Agreed. What kind of contract?"  
"Short term freelance, give her a since of out and control."  
  
He was quite.  
  
"You okay?"  
"Bad time for me to get involved with Skye."  
"No its not, self exile from emotional connection land is reserved only for me."  
"Yeah. I go to see her after my shift." He smiled.  
  
  
Liz's  
  
Liz sat in the middle of her oversized bed reading the paper. The doorbell rang, she looked up it couldn't be the Chow's; even they slept in on Saturday. She got up grabbed her gun and opened the door.   
  
"Johnny? I was expecting Jason." She said with a sigh.  
"Well considering he doesn't know were you are, I'd say you did a good job of hiding."  
"What?"  
  
He walked in with a silver brief case and looked around. He sat the case on the counter and opened it. Liz looked in.  
  
"Thought you my like this style better and women love toys that match."  
  
It was a clear plastic IBM laptop with matching Palm m130 PDA and latest Nokia phone.  
  
"Christ, the J in S and J I assume."  
"Right on the first try."   
"All this time, you were running around knowing who I was?"  
"Yeap, Vic was more the amused when I call her and told her."  
"Don't tell me she ghosting around this place to."  
"When I told her about Alcazar and your disappearance she wanted to be here to see what you'd do next. She wasn't disappointed."  
"What's the contract?"  
"Short term freelance full run of the operation."  
"What about you?"  
"We're a team consult me first and we have no problems."  
"How do I turn it on?"  
"Thumb print activated on the mouse pad, turns on the PDA and phone to."  
  
Liz opened the laptop and put her thumb on it. Everything turned on and she looked over the introduction files.   
  
"How did she got her own satellite and how do I get one?"  
"A friend and your own milt-billion dollar technologies company."  
"This says she has two."  
"That ones mine a friend and a milt-billion dollar company."  
"I can only hope." Liz grumbled.   
"Were do we start?"  
"The hits are multiple and random."  
"What? Why?" Johnny asked surprised.  
"Something or someone here piss him off. It stopped a couple of his major shipments."  
"I got an expert who can give us that information. Let me give him a call you get familiar with the system and we can get started."  
"The only person besides me and you who can tell us that is his - on the run son."  
"Exactly we've been watching his back since the car bomb in Ireland."  
  
Liz didn't know what to say. That was a long time ago and she was the one who set the bomb. She was sure Johnny knew that, she sat down and began to work up a scenario on the computer.  
  
"I gotta go call you later."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Welcome to S&J securities."  
"Gee thanks."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: This is getting good isn't it? You tell me. The Author. 


	6. Def Con One

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: To much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you?  
  
Def con One.  
  
Two months of seclusion was enough for her. Liz needed to ask questions find out what happened after Alcazar died, talk to her family. The limp was nearly gone and her arm only dully ached, she figured the first place she needed to go was to her grandmother. She knocked on the door and was shocked to find Lucky open it.  
  
"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked.   
"Don't have to ask you that question. Can I come in?"  
"Ah yeah sure." He stepped back.  
  
Liz didn't expect to find all her friends sitting in her grandmother's living room. Least of all Emily her friend got up and gave her a tight hug. Liz groaned, Emily jumped back.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No shoulder still shore that's all, you look good." She smiled.   
  
Gia, Nicholas and Sarah came out of the kitchen gasping. *No surprise there, Sarah's right up Gia's ally.* She put on her face and sat down.  
  
"Is grams here I need to talk to her?"  
"She's in the kitchen. What are you doing here Liz?"  
"I need to talk to my grandmother she has the right to know what going on."  
"You ran out on an investigation, there still looking for you Elizabeth."  
"I'm sure they are."  
  
Lucky snorted.  
  
"Sonny being telling you not to talk."  
"You'll be happy to know that not even Jason knew were I was. Nobody got anything out of me, and they won't not until I'm sure what's going on."  
"Its a crime you know that?" Emily pointed out.  
"Law schools be good to you Em, and yeah I know that, but those two 'professionals' are all the clues the cops are going to get and talking to them would cause me problems with the alphabet soup I don't need."  
"Government, you're mixed up with them to?"  
"Some what."  
  
Her grandmother came out and was surprised to see Liz.   
  
"Hey grams lots to tell you so can we talk alone."  
"I have a right to know." Sarah said.   
"We all do." Liz looked at them hard.  
"No you don't. I talk to my grams alone or not at all so what's it going to be?"  
  
The group filed out into the living room.  
  
"So Elizabeth what trouble has Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan gotten you into?"  
"None grams they had nothing to do with it. They don't even know were I am. I did this to myself long before I set foot in Port Charles and it came back and bit me in the ass big time."  
"Before, I don't understand."  
"Before I was sent here by my parents, I got into some serious trouble, I can't go into details lets just say I thought it was over. Until I got a phone call at Kelly's two years ago. I had to go and deal with it, I thought I was protecting you and then it came here, I tried to stop it gram but I couldn't now I have to face it head on."   
"What trouble? Can't I or Mac help you?"  
"Its one of those situations were those who don't know what's going on will only make things worse. Mac wont help and Sonny's type of help will screw things up big time."  
"So what does that mean? Your on your own?"  
"No, I've got friends helping me."  
"Who Elizabeth? I don't understand why your begin cryptic."  
"Because gram people could die if the wrong information gets out."  
"Oh dear."  
"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."  
"I'm glad you're trying to be honest with me and Sonny had nothing do to with this?"  
"Trust me grams he doesn't and it will get worse before it gets better. So I want you to know your safe at all times and call me if you need me."  
"Okay how are you honey?"  
"Tired and angry."  
"I'm glad your home."  
"Me to gram. Me to."  
  
Liz said good-bye her grandmother and everyone else. She got home to find an email.  
  
From: DASJ  
To: Baby doll  
  
Johnny told me your needs; I checked my files and got this much from resent information. He's had finical trouble for the past six months. It was the reason four of his shipments couldn't leave the port. Someone is raiding the stock in his money laundering companies. Care to guess whom?  
  
Jasper Jax  
Sonny Corinthos  
Jason Morgan  
Edward Quartermain  
Scott Baldwin  
Ned Quartermain  
  
Why do you think they suddenly gained interest in those companies? Alcazar and a little help from a brokerage firm called Neilson-Smith and Associates. Or as we like to call them in the real world the NSA.  
  
DASJ  
  
Liz sat down.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I'm a little shocked myself, why would the NSA do this? Who is this guy? The Author. 


	7. Next Target

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: Too much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you.  
Next Target  
  
Johnny stood in front of Sonny's apartment when the elevator rang and opened. Skye stepped out with a smile on her face.   
  
"What ya doing?"  
"Working."  
"Can you take time off?"  
"Now."  
"Yeap."  
"No."  
  
She pouted and ran a hand through her hair. She had two medallions on her middle finger as a sign she been to AA twice today. He smiled and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
"I found a living room set, I need help don't have anybody else."  
  
Sonny opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Not here to see you for any reason. But I do have a question."  
"What is it Skye?"  
"Give Johnny the rest of the day off."  
"SKYE!!"  
"What? Its not like he doesn't have an army of thugs to watch him, what does he need his second in command thug for. I don't have many friends, I need your help Johnny."  
  
He tried not to smile, Sonny looked at him sternly.   
  
"What is going on?"  
"I need help with a living room set, I bought a SUV and everything."  
"Hire moving men." Sonny said.  
"I did just say I bought and SUV and a living room set I don't have that much money. That old mans going to sell it to a young couple if we don't hurry."  
"I can't maybe one of the boys can help." Johnny said softly.  
"No. I want you, not the boys. Sonny?" Whined.  
  
Sonny step back and Johnny walked in. He closes the door on Skye before she could protest.  
  
"What is going on?"  
"One alcoholic helping out another. She's my friend and I told her to call me when she needed me."  
"Alcoholic?"  
"Long story, I'm sorry about Skye."  
"Ah no go ahead."  
"Sonny are you alright with me and the whole - ?"  
"We'll talk about it later, if you leave her out there another minute I'll have to repair my door."  
  
Johnny smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He opened the door.   
  
"Okay Sparky lets go."  
"Goody! Thank you Sonny."  
  
He watched the two get on the elevator as Jason and Carly got off. Johnny rapped his hand around her neck and covered mouth before she could say something Skye.  
  
"Wave good bye to Sonny Sparky."  
  
She waved.  
  
"Say thank you to Sonny Sparky."  
  
'dank u Suan i'  
  
The doors closed. Carly looked at Sonny.  
  
"What was that?"  
"Long story, how was your day?"  
  
They manage to get to his apartment so he could change and get to the store. He was pushing with her hand on his back as they did there best to get the sofa into the door and into the living room. Skye was laughing so loud it echoed the house. They finally got the sofa in and Skye went outside to get the ottoman. Johnny turned when she stopped laughing.   
  
Standing in front of her was Jax. Johnny came down the stairs and stood next to her he put her hand at her back and felt her lean in slightly.  
  
"I need to talk to you alone."  
"Nothing more to say don't you think?"  
"No Skye I don't think. Alone please."  
  
Johnny looked down at Skye she nodded.   
  
"What do you want Jax?"  
"Why are you getting involved with him?"  
"Oh my god." She sighed.   
"I know what I sound like Skye, but believe it or not I do care."  
"Really then were the hell were you when I spent two years in that damn bottle? Where were you when we were married for that matter?"  
"Skye you--"  
"Stop. Right. There. Let me be clear Jax, help you to understand in detail, because you don't seem to get it. What I did was wrong; I have to live with that. What you did was wrong and you refuse to see that, what you did was make a promise and broke it not an hour after we got married. Despite everything you do or say, YOU destroyed our marriage.   
  
Dress it up with romantic notions of getting the greatness love of your life back, I really don't give a shit how you dress it up but be crystal clear Jax, you are the reason I was in that bottle and seeing you and her together was the reason I stayed in that bottle. But I'm happy to say with pride and as loud as I can, you are not the reason I crawled out of that bottle. Goodbye Jax."  
  
"Skye?"  
"What?"  
"What about him?"  
"I and who I spend my time with is no longer your concern."  
  
Skye walked back to her house crying. Johnny was waiting with his arms out. She wrapped her arms around his body and cried as hard as she could. As if purging Jax form her system. Johnny rubbed her back and rocked her slowly. The lights went out and Johnny pulled them both to the floor as glass broke around them, Skye screamed. Then it was quite. Skye opened her eyes and looked around she sat up and looked at Johnny his eyes were closed.   
  
"Johnny?"  
  
She shook him and found blood slowly growing on his back. He'd been shot twice.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
She grabbed his cell phone it dials Sabean. She tells Skye to calm down, she would call the ambulance, and that she was on her way. When Sabean got to the house Skye was holding his head. She looked up with a tear stained face as the paramedics fallowed Sabean in and took him to GH.  
  
Sabean sat strait up while Skye leaned against her head on her shoulder their fingers interlock until their knuckles were white. Skye wiped her eyes with the balled up wad of tissue in her other hand, as they waited. Sonny got off the elevator and walked up to them.  
  
"How is he?"  
"Still in surgery they think it's a punctured lung." Sabean said.  
"Skye are you okay?"  
"No I'm not."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Whew! Hope Johnny's okay. The Author. 


	8. Power in what you know

Lizzi Borden: Power in what you know  
  
Tony came out of the operating room and found the group. Sabean stood up, still holding Skye's hand.  
  
"He was strong on the table and with a lot of rest he'll recover just fine."  
  
Skye stood up and hugged Sabean.   
  
"Can I see him?" Skye asked.  
"He won't be awake for about an hour, you look like you need some rest."  
  
Sabean nodded.  
  
"Sonny could you drive me home?"  
"Sure."  
  
Just then Jax and Brenda got off the elevator. Skye hesitated and Sonny took her hand.  
  
"Skye are you okay? What are you doing with Sonny?"  
"I'm fine someone shot at me allot, Johnny got hit instead, he protected me."  
"If it wasn't for him maybe this wouldn't have happen." He growled pointing at Sonny.  
"Jax maybe now isn't--" Brenda said.   
"No Brenda now is the time. When are you going to get it, he is magnet for death and I don't want you around him!"  
  
Skye slapped him.  
  
"How dare you!?! How dare you!?!" She screamed in rage.  
"Sonny take her home and bring her back in an hour." Sabean said.  
"No Skye we'll--"  
"Jasper your on thin ice. Go Sonny." Sabean growled.   
  
Sabean turned around and looked at Jax.  
  
"Jasper what the hell do you think your doing?"  
"She's not safe with him." He said coldly.  
"Now you care?"   
"I've always cared." He protested.  
"I didn't want it to be like this." Brenda said.  
"How did you expect it to be? You are the cause of all this, your the reason she's six months sober instead of two years."  
"Don't blame Brenda!" Jax yelled.  
"Oh! I sure as hell will and you to. Bottom line Jasper you are unwanted and unwelcome. You destroyed her once and I watched for two years as she sat in my bar drinking away that pain. Where were you then? I'll tell you, with miss regretful over here. So excuse me if I don't believe your feats of caring. Too little, too late. Leave Skye alone."  
"You can't tell me that this isn't because of Sonny."  
"You don't care about Skye at all."  
"Course I do."  
"Bullshit! All you care about is Sonny and Brenda. You don't care that Skye maybe dying inside, what will it take Jasper to get into that thick skull?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about Skye, Jasper, Skye not Sonny, not Brenda - Skye." She looked at the confused look on his face.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Never mind. You don't get it, just leave her alone."  
"Sabean." She waved her hand and walked away.   
  
She walked into his room and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and open his eyes smiling. An hour later Liz walked into the room.  
  
"Skye was the target."  
"Why?"  
"Our friend sent me a email complete with info."  
  
Liz explained everything to them. Sabean sat down in the chair with a thud.   
  
"We need to get him out of here."  
"Agreed." Liz said.  
"Not without Skye." Johnny rasped out.  
"She'll be safe, once we find a way to focused his attention on me."  
"Why you?" Sabean asked.  
"Cause, his son is hiding and Johnny is well see."  
"Question is how? Right now all he cares about is his stock. Plus you pull something the NSA will get really involved." Sabean said.  
"They will know matter what we do." Johnny said.  
"He's right. Best way to get his attention is the same way the NSA did. We go after the stock this towns already got. If he thinks WE are going after him he'll make a mistake." Liz said.  
"The NSA spent years setting this up they won't let it happen with out a fight." Sabean pointed out.   
"It's a good plan Sabean best we got." Liz said.  
"Yeah I don't think it will work, something's off." Sabean said.  
  
Liz frowned.  
  
"What?"  
"Sonny and Jason will go off without a hitch and little hemming and hawing but they'll sell none the less. But you go after Jasper and friend's their noses will get bent out of shape and questions will be asked. We don't need that."  
"I'll do it."  
  
Skye came back half and hour later escorted by one of Sonny's men. She heard most of the conversation, well all of it including the part were she was the original target.   
  
"No." Johnny chocked out.  
"You don't have a choice. They will all get suspicious if Liz goes after them. If I do it they'll think it's about revenge on Jax. If it means no one else will get hurt I'll do it."  
"It's a good idea and we can guarantee her safety. We have to move you though." Sabean said to Johnny.  
  
Liz pulled out her cell phone and made a call.   
  
"The chopper is on its way."   
"Good call Lisa she can deal with the doctors. You come with me Skye, I need you to help me deal with this goon."  
  
Johnny was move to the helicopter. It was big red hewy, it moved fast out of Port Charles toward an oil tanker way out to sea. It was all black with the words 'Dingy' painted on it in red. Skye looked at Sabean in amazement, the tanker had state of the art labs, luxury hotel like rooms and a corporate office.   
  
"My god."  
"My offices. Johnny's are in London not as nice as my boat of course."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the S and he's the J in S&J Securities."  
"The largest private investigation and private security company in the world?"  
"The very one. Welcome to the inner sanctum."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I always wanted to say that. Tell me how I'm doing guys I need feedback. The Author. 


	9. Frolicking

Lizzi Borden  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship, I could never own  
Liz/J, Em/X, J/Skye, Jax/OC, S/C, L/Sarah  
Who knew Elizabeth had deep dark secrets. Alcazar had partners and Johnny was powerful. Port Charles is in for some heat.  
Feedback: I gotta need to feed help a sista out.  
Notes: Too much Brenda I really don't like her. I miss the action packed day of yore. When bullet flew and love had passion. Don't you.  
  
Frolicking  
  
Sonny walked in the falling snow through the park and stopped when a snowball hit him. He turned to here the usual 'oh my goodness I'm sorry mister Corinthos' instead he was hit in the chest. He heard a women's laugh and was hit again and again.  
  
"Haven't you ever had a snowball fight?" Sabean said.   
"Not in a long time." He balled up the wet substance and tosses it at her.  
  
They ran around in the snow and tossed it at each other. Finally flopping on the bench to rest.  
  
"I remember you, you know."  
  
Sabean smiled.   
  
"I was seven and you were six. My mother and I were heading to Porto Rico. I don't remember where you were going. We got snowed in and we played and went nuts in the almost deserted airport. You mother and my mother talked the whole time. I remember we snuck onto the baggage claim and you cut your eye. It was the scare that made me remember."  
  
"Yeah I never knew why, Mum got a phone call and we flew into that airport all the way from Russia. Then we got back on a plain and when back home."  
  
"You didn't go see anyone?"  
  
"Nope but then again my mum did things like that."   
  
Sabean took in his appearance.  
  
"Goddess, do you were jeans? Ever?"  
"Nope." He said with a big POP at the end.   
  
She always made him feeling like that kid, just like in the airport. They got close in a matter of 8 hours. Then he never saw her again until a year and a half ago.   
  
"I'm going to have to change that. With your wife's help of course."  
"You can try." He sing songed. Then tossed snow in her face.   
  
They played some more and then she helped him home when he lost $1000 shoe in the snow. Carly couldn't stop laughing as he went up stairs to change. A knock on the door came. Jason walked in.  
  
"What's up?"  
"Johnny's missing from the hospital, so is Skye."  
"What?" Sabean said looking at Sonny.  
"Find them."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Short but sweet. Well back to it. The Author. 


	10. Lines in the Sand

Lizzi Borden: Lines in the sand.  
  
Liz got off the elevator; home six months and she'd been avoiding this. *What a way to say hello.* She smiled at the guard, he knocked, Carly opened the door.  
  
"You finally decide to grace us with your presence."  
"Hello to you to Carly."  
  
Courtney was sitting on the couch. *Oh yeah this will be fun.* from the look on Courtney's face Jason was being an emotional rock when it came to her return from the dead. Sonny and Jason came out of the kitchen.   
  
"Dinner will be-- Elizabeth."  
  
They took in her appearance, she had on black dress slacks and leather jacket with an overlong white shirt that hung out from under the jacket and matching white tie. Her hair was in a neat bun.   
  
"Hello Elizabeth." *I hate it when he says my name like that.*  
"Jason, Courtney, Sonny. I'd like to talk to you."  
"About the hospital?"  
"I didn't tell you then, I'm not telling you know. No this is business, minor of course."  
"Business since when did you become a business women?"  
  
*Ignore her.*  
  
"Between the both of you, you just bought stock in a few companies. I want the stock, I'm willing to pay you at a million dollar profit and offer better companies in exchange."  
"Then buy those instead." Sonny said.   
"I want what I want. Your stock is what I want, its useful to me now it won't be in a month or so."  
"No." Sonny said.  
"Don't be hasty, I did say I want what I want, I mean to get it. I always do."  
"Elizabeth." Jason said.  
  
She'd just threaten Sonny in front of his family.  
  
"I would think you owe me more then that." Sonny said.  
"I don't, but you do. Your family lives to be exact, agree or I'll go after it and you lose more then you would have gained." Liz came back with out missing a beat.  
"Who in the hell do you think you are?"  
"Elizabeth Weber." She turned to Carly.  
"Don't get smart with me bitch."  
"Watch it Carly." She growled.   
"Look--"  
"Carly enough! Agree to my terms and I sell, I want what you know about that hit."  
  
Elizabeth thought about it.   
  
"I'll tell you what little I can and fill in gaps. You agree to sell, your word now."  
"No, I'll decide how much your information is worth." he said in Sonny fashion.  
  
Sonny gave her cold stare only to be surprised by the blank and even colder look he got back.   
  
"Mistake. I offered an olive branch you slapped me in the face. I save your family's life and you play mobster with me."  
"Elizabeth." Jason said.   
"Save it. I wont ask again. Goodbye Jason, Courtney, Carly."  
  
She walked out. Jason looked at Sonny he nodded.   
  
"Elizabeth be reasonable."  
"You mean give Sonny what he wants cause he'll get it any way. Enjoy watching as he doesn't and you both lose more money. You think Jax and Alcazar were problems think again. A walk in the park."  
  
The doors closed.   
  
Liz made a call "It went exactly how we expected it to. Now we let his paranoia gets to him."   
  
Quatermians   
  
Lilah said her good byes just after Skye walked in. It was a bit of a surprise after the story Jax told the family. Edward made some comment about crawling out of her bottle long enough. Allen told him to shut up.  
  
"I'm glad your all here, I've come to let you know that I'm going after your stocks in certain companies. All the stuff that brokerage firm Neilson-Smith Associates got you. Believe me its all personal; I was going to offer to buy it but why do that when I can bankrupt you instead."  
"You don't have the money." Ned said.  
"Sonny gives his thugs nice Christmas bonuses. Johnny saved, trust me when I tell you'll go broke before I do." She sneered.  
"Of course Corinthos." Jax said.  
"Oh no not Sonny, he's about to have the same problem. Now besides that slut you two will have something else in common." She said pointing to Brenda.  
"Your going after Sonny to?" Edward said.  
"No I'm not."   
"You're doing this because you think we chose Brenda over you." Allen asked.  
"Daddy you all would chose a dog over me any day. I'm doing this because it will feel good to get you were it hurts. Grandfather, Ned and especially you Jax. All I wanted was for you to know how much you hurt me. Now I don't care about that, I want you destroyed." She growled out that last part.  
"Don't play this game with me Skye you'll lose." Jax said.  
"At first I felt sorry for you now--" Skye slapped her.  
"Feel Sorry! You did this you are the cause of all this, don't let anyone tell you other wise. Don't let Jax tell you that none of this was your doing it was." Jax stepped in front of Brenda.  
  
Skye flash feral hate in them, Jax backed away.  
  
"I promise you all this for once I will win. The best part there isn't a damn thing you can do about it, and I will be sober to enjoy it."  
  
Skye walked out with taste of satisfaction. They all just stared at each other not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"I warned you." Allen said to Jax and walked out.  
"She's bluffing." Ned said.  
"Didn't look like it to me. Maybe you should have been a better husband." AJ said laughing.  
"Stuff it Junior. We can handle her."  
"Didn't look like she was interested in being handled." Brenda  
"Brenda don't believe what she said. She's hurting."  
"I know Jax but the truth is I did destroy your marriage."  
"I was over when she lied."  
"More like the day I showed up Jax."  
"Stop! You had nothing to do with this, put her out of your mind.  
  
Brenda wished she could. Skye was the second person to tell her, she was the cause of all the bad things that were happening around them.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Well? I'm waiting. The Author. 


	11. Can't afford to play this game

Lizzi Borden: Can't afford to play this game.  
  
Courtney rolled over to find Jason still out. *Damn Elizabeth.* She was sure he was going to ask her to marry him on the very day Liz showed up. Now Jason had the same far away looks he got just after she disappeared and spent whole days away looking for her. She got dressed and headed to Kelly's for her shift. Gia smiled at her and frown at the look on her face.  
  
"Hey Court what's wrong?"  
"Elizabeth, she's going after stock Sonny and Jason bought a while back."  
"Elizabeth Weber is a starving artist no matter what she's pretending to be now."  
"And how would you know?" Liz said turning around.  
"Why are you doing this?" Courtney said.   
"I want what I want." Liz shrugged.   
"That's not a answer." Courtney growled.  
"That's what you get. I don't have to explain." Liz said.  
  
Her cell phone rang and she answered it. Gia sighed trying to reassure Courtney that Liz was harmless. Jason, Sonny and Carly walked in, Carly headed for Liz, Jason stopped her.  
  
"Here's my bill Courtney."  
  
She pulled out her money and looked up at Courtney.  
  
"COURTNEY!" She yanked the startled girl out of the way. As the shots burst through the register. Everyone screamed and hit the floor Jason got up to look around when Liz yelled.  
  
"Move Jason!"   
  
She pulled her weapon and shot at a point over the building next to Kelly's. Two shots came back; she emptied a clip then reloaded. She leaned against the open door frame waiting for the next shot. She lowered her weapon and yelled.  
  
"Sick'm!"   
  
Liz turned around to find Jason staring at her. She sighed and walked up to Sonny pointing at the register.  
  
"That makes twice, I won't always be there." Liz said.  
"Your behind this!"  
"No Carly a very sick individual is behind this."   
"Why?" Jason asked  
"Information can kill one day and mean nothing the next. Today information kills."  
"You did this, I don't care what anyone else says, and you did this." Carly screamed holding Courtney.   
  
Two men came back.  
  
"He's dead fours shot's to the chest." Liz turned to Carly and Sonny.  
"I don't miss."  
"That has to be a hundred feet way." Jason said.   
"Clean up this mess, I'll talk to the cops. Find out were these cockroaches are coming from." Liz said to one of the men.  
  
He nodded and left. Liz waited for the police.   
  
"When did you start working for S&J?" Tagart asked.  
"Just after I got back."  
"Where did you learn to shot like that?"  
"Here and there."  
"Who was he?" She shrugged.  
"Professional like the other two I assume."  
"Do you know why this is happening?"  
"Like I told Carly a very sick individual I had the displeasure of meeting not to long ago."  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you that S&J policy. Besides I think the government is going to take this one." she point at the suite that walked in. Targart went to talk to him.  
  
Sonny walked over to Liz.   
  
"This is about the stock isn't it? Is that all its about?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine I'll sell it."  
"Sonny that stock is Michael's future."  
"I'll get you better stock Carly." Liz sighed.  
"Screw you. Do this and I'll never forgive you." She said to Sonny.  
"Carly how many near misses will it take." Sonny snapped.  
"She's behind this, put her behind bars and this will end."  
"I don't miss."  
"What does that mean?" Courtney finally said.  
"It means you'd be dead." Liz said over her shoulder as she walked. out.  
  
Sonny takes Carly home and goes to see Ric. Carly leaves ten minutes later and heads to the Brokerage firm.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos?"  
"Yes."  
"How my I help you?"  
"There is a trust set up for my son. I like to move it to another bank. Her are the routing numbers."  
"Very well. This will take 30 min would you like a call or to wait?"  
"Wait."  
"Very well."  
  
Later  
  
"Its done Mrs. Corinthos, I'll need your signature here please."  
"Thank you."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
The teller sat down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Agent Hyde sir. She moved the money to another bank. I'm sure her husband doesn't know, could be trouble in paradise."  
  
Carly got into the limo.  
  
"Okay Sam lets go."  
  
The car didn't move.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She moved forward and checks him. He was dead someone got into the car and Carly tried to scream, a pin pricked her neck and she passed out. She woke in pain her arms were tied with wire and her face was covered so tight she could barely breathe or see. She tried to speak and heard a voice instead.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos you should have been a good girl."  
"Elizabeth is behind this my husband will kill you."  
"No my Lizzi isn't she was trying to protect you. You were to stupid to realize it."  
"Screw you!"  
"Why dose Lizzi put up with you idiots a year and half with me and she goes running off to save you and your pathetic son. BETRAY ME. I've given her everything, I forgave her for leavening me seven years ago and this is how she repays me."  
  
Carly didn't hear any thing else and that scared her. What scared her more was the way this guy talked about Liz.   
  
[end]  
  
AN: I like her but some days her brain isn't attached. Damn it Carly! The Author. 


	12. Green Eyed

Lizzi Borden: Green Eyed  
  
Sonny paced the penthouse. First Johnny and now Carly they found the limo and the driver. Jason was out looking and he'd call Elizabeth. Courtney and Mike are sitting at the table waiting as well. There's a knock on the door.  
  
"I've got as many feelers as I can out looking for her." Liz said coming in.  
"She was angry, she always does something stupid when she angry." He said.  
"What did she do Sonny?"  
"Moved the stock to another bank."  
"Shit. Okay I'll find her but from this point on you stay out of this. I mean it, as you can see even side liners are getting hit."  
"Side lines I think were damn well in the middle of it." Courtney yelled. Liz snorted.  
"If you were you'd be dead."   
"I told you, information's can kill one day, and mean nothing the next. Its killing." she finished  
  
Liz walked out just as Jason was getting off the elevator. He was mad and that was rare.   
  
"Why can't I get information?" He yelled.  
"You asking the wrong questions of the wrong people."  
"This person has to have a place to stay, money moving we have people everywhere."  
"I know were all your people are, who they are, what they have for breakfast. With that information their easy enough to avoid."  
"Give me something Elizabeth." Liz looked at him she never seen this passion before.  
"What Jason? What? You don't have the connections the rescores or enough money. You don't know how to deal with these people so what can I give you?!"  
"Something." Was he asking for information on Carly or her?  
"I'll find her in one piece and safe. God help the bastards who did this I promise you that."  
"Elizabeth what is this costing?"  
"Me or you?"  
  
He doesn't answer *me?*.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll call you."  
  
The Cottage  
  
With Carly missing the situation was desperate. Johnny made it clear he didn't want her out of his sight for any reason but she had to push Jax or they lose the stock and more people would disappear.   
  
"Skye?"  
"I came for Jax, could you? Oh I don't know take a hike, or jump off a cliff?"  
"What do you want with Jax?"  
"Business something you wouldn't know about with every man in the world taking care of you. Some of us do have to work."  
"I work."  
"Sure you do."  
"Skye?"  
"Business that's all I was making nice. At least I didn't hit her."  
  
Jax notice the medallions on her finger three. He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Well?"  
"Have you check your stock, you lost two companies to me today."  
"What?"  
"Sell me the last or go broke and she really will have to work. To support you and her."  
"How Skye?"  
"I told you determination and need for revenge."  
"Brenda?" She waves her hand and walks out the door.  
  
Jax turns to Skye.  
  
"You think this will get me back?"  
"Don't want you back, want you to know my pain. What you put me through."  
"I'm sorry Skye."  
"No your not."  
"Sabean said the same thing. Said I didn't understand or see. WHAT? What don't I see?"  
"I gave myself to you completely, no reservation on expectations. That there would be no one else, no past loves to run to. No one else on my mind or in my soul that I would die for you. You didn't see that, I was trying to prove that by drinking myself to death."  
  
She was about to finish when her cell rang. She smiled her checks turned red and she let out a breath as if holding it.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.   
  
She laughed loud and hard, her face flush pink. She covers her face with her hand. Leaving Jax to wonder who she's talking to.  
  
"Okay, Johnny I'll be back soon. Don't get out of that bed for any reason. Bye."  
  
Jax looks at her *she's falling for him.*  
  
"Jax! Did you hear a word I said?"  
"What?"   
"I said do you want the deal or not? I have to go."  
"Are you in love with him?"  
"Who?"  
"That thug."  
"Trust me he's a little more then a thug. Beside what do you care?"  
"I've always care Skye I just--"  
"What? I said I would die for you and tried to. All you can say I do care but."  
"It's not like that."  
"God, that same excuse, that same stupid excuse! What is it like to love Brenda so much that you can see past her skinny little ass? Some how Sonny does he got through two years of her for his wife, considering what they been through I can respect that. But you, ran to her on your WEDDING day."  
  
Skye sighed and blinked.  
  
"You know what? I loved you that much to. I would have left who ever I was married to for you to. That is what you don't see Jax."  
  
He finally got it. He remember what it was like when he thought Brenda had died,  
he couldn't speak. Skye smiled and left him to think about what she said. Brenda walked past her wondering why she had a smile on her face did she hurt him. She walked in to find Jax brooding on the couch.  
  
"What did she do?"  
"Cleared up a few things for me. I going to sell the last of the stock to her and be done with it. She's moving on with her life, now that she knows that I understand what I did."  
"You didn't DO anything."  
"Yes I did. Think about what it was like when Sonny left you at the alter. The pain it cause how long it took you to come back. Shorter then Skye granted but it took a while."  
"Oh."  
"I didn't know that Brenda, I didn't understand how deep that cut was I thought she'll sober up and get over it and I get what I want. Thought okay she'll understand that this was the love of my life. I was being stupid."  
"Oh."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"Yes, cause your a little jealous to."  
"What?"  
"She's falling for Johnny, I'm sure you realized that to. Like it or not she was the first one you dare to love after I was gone. To see her with someone else had made you blind to all else."  
"Oh."  
"We'll get past it, we always do."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I don't like her I didn't say she was an idiot. The Author. 


	13. Red Eyed

Lizzi Borden: Red Eyed  
  
Liz got the information she needed and went to get Carly back. Warned not to go alone she did anyway, sure that some of Sabeans best were tracking her. It was a warehouse own by Sonny and sublet by a dummy corporation. Obvious, Carly had been gone all of 24 hours and Sonny and the cops had nothing. Right under Sonny's nose was the bastards MO, an 'I'm smarter then you' tactic which only had one counter. Out and out brute force, so she got to the warehouse. She was sure he was already on a plain knowing that she was coming. A gun clicked behind her, or it could be a trap.  
  
"You said you'd call Sonny."   
  
Liz growled swung around hard knocking Jason into the wall with a thud he grunted and bounced back. Liz used it against him, flipping him onto the floor and putting a knee in his chest. He growled at her *is this what he's like when working?* she narrowed her eyes and put her gun to his face.  
  
"Think twice." She said slowly.   
  
He looked up at her then she looked up and before he could say something she was gone and he had an automatic in his face.   
  
"Get. Up." The man in black said.  
  
He looked around for Liz she was gone. No trace that she was even there. He was pushed into room and the door was locked behind him. He looked around it was solid no windows one door. *Damn.*  
  
Liz fallowed them in and took note on Jason location. Then she fallowed the other guy who checked on Carly. She was on him in a second and before he could cry out his head hit the metal door with a crack. Carly sat with her wrist bleeding from the wire and hood was damp form her breathing and tears.  
  
"Carly?"  
"Elizabeth." She said in a trembling voice.  
"Yes. Listen to me I'm going to get you out of here."  
"No. Its a trap he wants you he's sick."  
  
Liz removed the hood. Carly's eyes adjusted she breath deep and sighed.  
  
"He wants you. He the one who tortured you isn't he?"  
"That was foreplay for him. This is a minor inconvenience. Trust me, I've been in one of his real torture seasons you got off easy. Now I going to take you outside then get Jason."  
"Jason?"  
"Yes. Come on. Walk two feet behind me, stop when I tell and hug the wall alright."  
"Yes."  
  
Liz walked out with Carly behind, two men moved in to stop them she punched one in the face and side kicked the other. She moves forward and stopped long enough to put the silencer on her gun. She shot both guards and made it to the door opening it a black SUV waited. She opened the door and shoved Carly inside. It drove off, she turned around and headed for the room Jason was in.   
  
Jason heard yells and gunshots, then the door opened he was ready launch himself at who ever it was; he stopped when he saw Liz. She was holding her shoulder she nodded and walked over to her.  
  
"It's dislocated, I swear this arm was made only for ART!!" She screamed when Jason reset it.   
  
She nodded a thank you and they headed out. The front door was blocked with more men. They backed away and moved to the back door that opened to the old wooden docks. They moved fast as they heard the men coming behind them barking at each other. Gunfire went off, they took cover and shot back, and "Clear out." one yelled. Liz looked up, hearing the boots of the retreating men on the old wood, made it all clear "Shit." She grabbed Jason and they headed of the father end of old dock.   
  
The explosion went off much to her nightmare half the smaller building went down with the old dock. She felt a massive weight hit her and the dock go down. Then she felt strong arms around her and then she fell into darkness.  
  
She was cold and something hurt more then likely that damn arm again. Oddly enough she was comforted by the soft sounds of moving water. She opened her eyes to look at a leather-covered back.   
  
"Jason?"  
"Your awake, your not hurt anywhere that I can see, just stuck. I would have dragged you out by the water. But I could hear them looking for us, so I waited."  
"Go idea. Are they gone?"  
"Yes can you swim?"  
"Yes."   
"There's an opening under you squeeze out and then help me."  
"Okay."  
  
Liz pushed herself through the opening it was tight and she knew it would be tight for him. She swam to the surface first and then she went back.   
  
"Okay."  
  
Jason went down head first into the water and she pulled. He was stuck, she signaled that she was going for air, then came back and kissed him giving him air. Then she put her foot against the concrete slab and pulled. Jason slid lose; they move fast when the slab began to slid further in the water. They popped under what was left of the dock. They could hear the men and then the police, Liz shivered the water was freezing cold. But they waited. As they floated he looked at her.  
  
"Tell me."  
"Here?"  
"Yes."  
  
He pulled her close to him and she held on to the post for the both of them.  
  
"I was fourteen and hated Sarah with a passion. I would party hard Germany has the greatest clubs in the world. I met this guy he was older 20 -21, he took me out back and I watch this deal go down. It went bad and they pulled guns, he got shot and passed me the gun. He told me to use it or die, so I did, didn't blink I just killed the other guy. I help him to his car and drove me home. Told me not to tell anyone.  
  
Two days later the bastard show up at my school and says he recruiting for an international training program, I was a candidate. We trained for 8 months then one day they took us out to the middle of nowhere, there were two rooms and 6 of us. People got eliminated along the way. Three went in one room and three went into the other, a voice come on. It said only one walks out alive knives were shown to us. We thought it was a joke, and then gas started to fill the room. We picked up the knives; I was the only one that walked out. The other was covered in blood, as soon as he walked out he got a bullet to the head."  
  
She pauses when he started. Then continued.  
  
"I found out later it was style the bastard was looking for not brute force my style was convincing one to help kill the other. Then I turned on the other." She looked into his eyes as usual they were un-judging.  
  
"I got my first assignment three weeks later. It was complete fuck up but the target was dead. The second went well and the third I was so good I got the nickname Casper the baby ghost. I was 16 on my last hit, her name was Vic Rasanko, by this time I knew I wasn't working for the government so I made a deal, I kill the hardest to kill and I was out. He agreed, see Vic started out at 14 to but she was better. I walked into that bar in Baja and got the wake up call of my life. She beat the shit out me and told me the truth all my hits were witness against him."  
  
She shivered then felt him move he swam away and nodded they got out of the water and headed to china town. They slipped into the back door and up to her apartment. They got undress in the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Once the bath was run she looked at him, he got in and she got in with him, leaning against his chest. She sighed.  
  
"A week later after I clean up everything. I walked into Port Charles."  
  
Jason didn't say anything. He pulled her head back and kissed her passionately.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I know - bitch! ;-) The Author. 


	14. Heat

Lizzi Borden: Heat  
  
  
Hard, brutal, passion, lips.   
Taste, attack, dance, tongue.  
Need, want, lust, eyes.  
Everywhere, hands.  
Strong, powerful, body.  
Warm, hot, heat, ready.  
  
  
Skye got back to the boat after walking around for a while. Thinking about Jax and the last two years. She was over him and the pain was replaced by happiness and joy. *Johnny*  
  
She got of the helicopter and went down to the rooms. She first went to her room and showered, then she knocked on Sabean's door. "I need to borrow something." Sabean smiled. "His favorite color's blue."  
  
She then knocks on his door. "Come in, Skye you know your an hour --- ah hour, umm hour late." Johnny eyes roomed over the silk cover body. In his favorite color no less. "I can't Skye doctors orders." Skye didn't say a word, walked over to him and put the extra pillows behind his head. "Skye?"  
  
  
The water was getting cold they got out. They didn't bother to dry off. His hands roam over her rear and lifted her. She rapped her legs around his wet waste. Their kisses become more passionate. He moves toward the bed, groaning as she rubbed herself against his body. His knees hit the bed. He laid them onto the cool white sheets. He pulled away and began to explore.  
  
  
Skye explored, removing his sweat pants and taken in the well-muscled body lying before her. Johnny protested until she kissed him so hard that he could only grunt. Skye then straddled his body, kissing and nipping every inch of him. "Skye." He manages but she wanted this to last.   
  
Skye careful toke note of the things that made him, jump, groan and writhe. Then she slowly slipped the gown form her shoulders and saw the burning need in his glazed eyes, his mouth parted to speak but he couldn't. She smiled and moved up his body kissing him hard. She rubbed her wetness against his shaft. She moved over him and a horse cry broke from him.  
  
  
She cried out when his mouth went over her wetness. She cried out his name as his tongue ran over her clit. She climaxed, he continued until he had her on the edge again. He moves up her body and looked down at her. His eyes filled with more passion then she felt in a very long time. He then presses his fore head to hers and entered.   
  
  
Skye set a slow rhythm hands interlock with his. "Mmmm." He fit perfectly and felt so much better. He sat up and wrapped and arm around her waste, carefully and slowly sliding back to the head board and pillows, she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulders and their rhythm picked up.  
  
  
The rhythm was hard, fast and desperate. He took her hands and held them over he head, her ankles locked around his waste and they kissed hard, tongues attacked each other. Muscle twitched and clinched and pushed. She was tight around him, warm around him, he filled her completely. The hard thrust bumped her clit, carrying them higher and higher.  
  
  
Johnny's breathing, turned into a hard pant. Skye pressed her lips to his damp for head and rolled her hips, feeling his arm tighten around her as he groans. She let out a sigh as her got harder insider her, and then it started from her toes and fingers, to her legs and arms, right to that on spot where they were connected. She cry out and moved harder, he surged inside her and groaned. Skye sagged in his arms as he sat back, eyes close smile on his face. "Trying to kill me." He grumbled.   
  
  
It hit them both so hard, they cried out at once. Hands locked so tight there knuckles were white. There heads pressed together they were shearing one breath. "Okay, Jason." She said. He realized he hadn't even asked, he took, and it wasn't like him. She smiled and kissed him, he groaning as her muscles tighten around him. She hiss when he hardens again, she flipped them over. "Okay, Elizabeth."  
  
  
"Hmm." Skye smiled. "My words exactly, did I hurt you?" Johnny popped one eye open a looked down at her concerned face. "Wouldn't have stopped you if you did." she smiled. "You okay then?" he chuckled. "I hmm-ed didn't I. More the okay Sparky. Thank you." She giggled "Your more then welcome."  
  
Johnny then sighed. "What did Jax say to you?" She started. "I was more of what I said. I think I got through to him, made him understand how much he hurt me. Once I did, it was gone." He frowned "What?" she sighed, "The pain, I was holding on to it, to make him understand and once I did it was gone."   
  
She looked at his face he had a small smile. "You knew didn't you." He popped that eye open again. "Yeah I knew you needed time." she leaned up and kissed him. "Johnny?" she bit her lip. "Hmm." she looked down "I think I'm falling for you." He chuckled. "Good." he said and wrapped his arms round her turning off the light.  
  
  
The sun was coming through the windows when their last orgasm hit. Liz lay back with Jason head on her chest, she felt him settle knowing he was asleep instantly. She looked out the window as the tears slid down her cheeks. She had to let him go again she knew it and it pissed her off. Jason was hers she worked hard for him, but her life was to screw up to keep him.   
  
Jason awoke to find Liz gone he looked around and heard the shower running. It stopped he sat up and looked at the open door as she wrapped the white towel around her. She sat on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"You have to go home to Courtney."  
"What?"  
"Jason, my life is a mess."  
"Look who you're talking to. I'm so tired of this Elizabeth."  
"I hate when you say my name like that. Makes me want to give you everything."  
"Who else knows the whole story? Not the professional part, but the artist, the girl who lost the greatest love of her life. Who died to stop mad women? Who else Elizabeth?"  
"No one. I doubt anyone ever will."  
"I do."  
"So?"  
"There is this part off you, that I always knew was missing. I knew you'd tell me with out reservation when the time was right. I knew that the person you chose to give the whole picture to would be very lucky. You gave it to me."  
"I knew, you knew. But_-"  
"I did just say I was tired of this didn't I. So stop, don't question, know. I love you. Not care or want to be with, love. You know that don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
  
The phone woke them up. Liz rubbed her eyes, smiling at the weight on her chest. It seems to be a sub-conscious habit with him. Probably keeping her from running off on him. She smiled and sighed when he groaned.  
  
"Whose phone is it?"  
"Don't even know were mine is."  
"I'll go." He said getting up to find them.   
He did. It was hers. He handed it to her.  
"Carly?"  
"How'd you get this number?  
"Oh."  
"You okay?"  
"Good, I'll get him Carly, I promise I will."  
"Yeah I did, he's fine we just needed to lay low for a while. I'll send him home as soon as it's safe."  
"You want to do what?"  
"Oh Carly I don't."  
"Don't get snippy, fine Carly, fine. Bye."  
  
She looked at Jason and smiled.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Whew! I hope didn't screw that one up please let me know. The Author. 


	15. Second Verse

Lizzi Borden: Second verse  
  
Courtney didn't ask any more she hated this existence. He came home showered and talked to her brother. Kiss her forehead and asked her if she was okay. There was so much she wanted to say including the part where she knew he was with Elizabeth the moment she walked back into town. Now she knew for sure his body language told her, he was definitely with her.  
  
Carly wanted to give her a party. How could she! Courtney sighed she wasn't mad she wasn't even mift, she was more then anything else relieved. Jason couldn't tell her things she needed to know and it was driving her crazy. She didn't want to argue with Jason it was all-good while it lasted. Courtney smiled *I'm to young to be tied down.*  
  
Jason was never vague he spoke his mind and that was it. Sonny knew that something was off. Jason wasn't telling him everything - Elizabeth got Carly out and then him, they were being chased, they hid out for 24 hours and that's that. There were gaps, for Jason life was simple, black and white, you did or you didn't, no half way. So why were there gaps? Why didn't he know the whole story? There was more Sonny was sure Elizabeth had told Jason everything. Jason would never keep that from him unless he was holding Liz's confidence.   
  
Sonny sighed one cannot have two masters. For Jason it was loyalty or love or both. Courtney had once said to in a fit of rage that he owned Jason, and until he let him go Jason would never have a life of his own. The revelation hurt Sonny because Michael calls him daddy when it was Jason who took the boy in. He hadn't even mention family to Courtney or marriage. He watched as an unflappable Jason fell apart when they buried Liz. Now she was back and his body language said they were together.  
  
Sonny knew if he ordered it, Jason would stay with his sister. He was also sure that Elizabeth was dangerous and Jason was worth the fight. So he had to let him go, give his best friend and brother his freedom. Sonny smiled, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.  
  
"What's funny?"  
"Just thinking about Jason on a real vacation."  
"He traveled."  
"He worked."  
"Oh, your right that would be a sight to see." Carly laughed.  
  
101 was bumping everyone in town was there. Courtney kept company with Gia and the gang, Emily sighed.  
  
"So were is the guest of honor?"  
"Don't know probably having trouble picking out an outfit, she never had much style."  
"Gia not tonight, we haven't seen Elizabeth since she been back. We want her to spend time with her family namely us." Nicholas said.  
  
Liz walked in, getting gasped from most people. She was wearing an ankle length halter-top sheer dress with several underskirts the last white, with pale sheer white stockings and black silettos. Her hair was braided all around and pulled into a ponytail that was spiked with gel. Lips, eyes and nails were red. She smiled and winked at Emily and then head over to Carly and Sonny in the booths.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, after you club in Europe inhibition is a dirty word. I tried to be subdued."  
"You look great Elizabeth." She smiled at Jason.  
  
Carly went in for a hug. Liz grabbed her and looked at her wrapped up wrist.  
  
"I'm really sorry Carly."  
"Don't be I can be a bitch sometimes."  
"I'll make sure you never have to fear this bastard again."  
"I know, now can I hug you?"  
  
She smiled and pulled Carly in.   
  
"We come a long way haven't we Liz."  
"Yes Carly we have."  
  
Sonny handed her glass and notice she wasn't drinking. She was expecting something, Jason notice too.   
  
"Let me say hi to Em."  
  
She strolled over to the group; they gave her the once over.  
  
"I guess every one can get style."  
"Gia." Nicholas said.  
"Always had it Gia just didn't us it like a club. Hey Em."  
"You look wild. I love it."  
"Thanks. I did try to be subdued but like I told Carly Europe can change a person attitude about dress."  
"You've been to Europe Lizzi when?" Sarah asked.  
"Last year and a half, I missed a lot of things."  
  
A tall good-looking brunette man walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder.   
  
"Did you miss me kitten?"  
  
Liz started eyes going straight to Jason. She calmed herself and turns around.  
  
"Mrs. Steranko."  
"Mr. Steranko, I knew it was only a amount of time Marc."  
"You use your married name, I had to come."  
"That was six months ago and now you come."  
"Excuse me Mrs. Steranko."  
  
Marc smiled at Gia.  
  
"Marc Steranko, Lizzi husband."  
  
Lucky chocked and Jason stopped in mid stride looking at Liz.  
  
"Husband since when Lizzi?" Liz wanted to slap someone.  
"Since she was what? 15, it was legal in Leningrad."  
"Russia?"  
"Explains why she spoke it the first day back." Lucky said.   
  
Jason turned and walked out.   
  
"Marc what are you doing here?"  
"I came for you kitten."  
"You came for me? I find that hard to believe."  
"Why kitten?"  
"Eight years Marc, I haven't seen you in eight years."  
"You left me Lizzi."  
"You wonder why?"  
"I had reasons."  
"So did I, I know what you did. I also know you've moved up in Neilson-Smith Associates. I know this was your brainchild. You won't get away with it Marc, not by a long shot, both barrels mark. I'm going at it with both barrels and you are going to be a casualty."  
"Lizzi Borden Steranko, don't you walk away from me! No one knows you like I do kitten."  
"My name is Elizabeth Weber. Shows just how much you know."  
  
Liz walked up to Carly.  
  
"Sorry Carly, didn't want to ruin this but I have to go."  
"I know, bye."  
  
Liz looked all over for Jason and then went home when she couldn't find him. He sat in the chair in her apartment in the dark. He didn't say anything; she sat on the bed and sigh.  
  
"I was 15 and I had completed my first two kills. I met him in a club; I was a cross between adult and child. I needed someone and he was it. We played and partied he knew what I was; he even dropped me off at the airport some days. One day I was going on a routine non-kill and he said lets get hitched. I said yes it was every girls dream.   
  
I found out he worked for the NSA, like I said I had my suspicions so I asked Marc to find out. Later he told me yes, I was a member of a black Ops group inside the government and I went on to kill more people. Then my last hit told me the truth and why Marc lied to me. I haven't seen him since then." she was crying when Jason lips met hers.  
  
She fell back into the bed as he kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry Jason, I should have--."  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Some husbands, the nerve. I know Courtney and Liz need to have words I just didn't want to change the chapter so look for it in future chapters. The Author. 


	16. Third Verse

Lizzi Borden: Third Verse  
  
The party went on.   
  
Johnny was hungry, he went to the galley and groaned the cook had go to shore for the day and left sandwiches he didn't want that he wanted food. He feumed Skye was going over research with some of the guys. He manages to talk her into going to the Grill. Brenda, Jax, Ned and Alexis sat down for dinner. Skye and Johnny walked in hands intertwined as the waiter led them to there seats.  
  
"I didn't know Johnny knew Skye." Alexis said.   
"They've gotten close lately." Jax said dryly.  
  
The night went on with light conversations. Brenda notice Jax glancing over at the couple every time Skye laughed. Alexis looked at them.  
  
"She seems happier then the last time I saw her."  
"She raided our companies. ELQ took in hardest blow in 20years. She got back at us just like she said the bitch is we couldn't even stop her."  
"She said she used Johnny money." Brenda said.  
"I've seen his portfolio, I'm still trying to figure out why he's working for Sonny." Jax blinked.  
"That good?"  
"Better, Sonny's an armature compared to his folder."  
"More then meets the eye to Johnny who knew." Brenda said.  
  
Who knew Sabean did they were best friends after all so if Johnny had a past then so did she. He put that in the back of his mind, right now the sight of them kissing made everything around him turn red.  
  
"Skye!"  
  
She started and found herself behind Johnny his body tense, and then he relaxed when he saw who it was. She looked over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Jax, what is the matter with you?"  
"Him."  
"I have a name use it." Skye looked up at Johnny always cool, now cold.   
"The thug, how's that?"  
"Thin ice." That made her shiver; there was other side of him.   
"He's dangerous."  
"You have no idea." Johnny looked down at her wide eyed.  
"I want you away from her now."  
"You don't get to tell me anything. She decides, you are not a factor got it."  
"Is that a threat thug."   
"Skye deal with your ex."  
  
Johnny step away, she could only guess how mad Johnny truly was.   
  
"You've got nerve I'll give you that."  
"Skye I understand how much I hurt you now. Your better then him, better then me."  
"Difference, he actually loves me."  
"I did Skye, in my own way I did."  
"Completely. He loves me completely and I think the feelings the same, I don't know Jax. All I know is that he wont leave me."  
  
Jax swallow that comment with a lump.  
  
"Can you say the same for you her?"  
"Yes."  
"Be happy for me Jax please, just be happy. I can't fight with you any more I don't have the will. Johnny he's work, just like I was remember? He as dangerous as a car accident."  
"Meaning?"  
"No guarantees."  
"Your willing to die for him?"  
"Your willing to die for her. I think we both can say it would be worth it. Course I wouldn't be sure about her."  
  
Jax turned around to find Brenda gone and Ned glaring at him. Skye smiled at Johnny and they walked out.   
  
  
Sonny sat on the bench after his usual midnight talks with Sabean. He sent Carly home and the two walked the snowy streets of Port Charles, just talking.  
  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself."  
"Heading home?"  
"Yeah soon, you?"  
"Pretty much, where's Carly, how is she by the way?"  
"Fine and home. I was having my nightly stroll with Sabean."  
"Johnny's best friend?"  
"The very one."  
"I saw him tonight with Skye they were closer then before."  
"Really good for them, considering her state for the past two years."  
"Yeah. Jax didn't take it well."  
"You mean you didn't take his reaction well."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Brenda I know you. You didn't like seeing Jax go ape over Skye and Johnny being together."  
"What women would?"  
"Considering he never even turned to look at another women when you are around I'd say you didn't like that feeling."  
"Sonny why are you being like this?"  
"Like what? You're upset about Jax caring about his ex-wife. He left her not a day after the marriage for you I'd say candyboy's locked. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Brenda was silent for a moment.  
"Brenda?"  
"You understand me so well, I miss that."  
  
She leaned forward, before Sonny could do anything Sabean showed up.  
  
"Forgot my tie. Oh Barrett what are you doing out this late without protection? Sonny's dangerous didn't Jasper tell you that?"  
"Jax."  
"What?"  
"His name is Jax don't forget that."  
"Seems you're the one who forgot. Be careful, the rumors might get out again."  
"What rumors?"  
"Home wrecker."  
"Sabean enough, nothing happened."  
"Good then she can go and find Jasper and I can walk you home."  
  
Sabean took Sonny's arm and lead him away. Brenda went her own way, leaving Jax standing in the shadows. He sat down on the bench trying to get the image of Brenda nearly kissing Sonny out of his mind. Sabean came back down the steps toward her apartment.  
  
"Well what up Jasper?"  
"Nothing."  
"You should have said something."  
"What?"  
"I saw you. Why didn't you stop her."  
"Why try he always does this."  
"HE didn't DO anything. You got a bad case of misdirection."  
"What's that mean?"  
"You damn near get your head ripped off bye Johnny, for paying the attention YOU wouldn't to Skye now. Then blame Sonny for Brenda reaction to your reaction. Misdirection."  
"He---"  
"What? HE was being a friend; HE spent two years fighting to keep his marriage. SHE was putting the moves on him. MY question is after four years why would you go back to THAT."   
"That?"  
"Brenda is a child, she doesn't know what she wants after all she's been thorough. She still flounders, jumps from you to him for what? Attention? You just let your heart get jerked around because you hope that one day she'll grow up and know what she wants. Why wait? Why spend six years waiting? Find someone who exists for you, will love you, know they love YOU and no one else and be happy end the soap opera already. Have children, BE HAPPY."  
"You don't understand."  
"I don't? I waited 19 years for the man I loved. I wouldn't call it a waist because I knew he loved me. You don't have that luxury, because you keep asking yourself if Brenda loves you. I was sure. Are you?"  
  
Jax was getting angry.  
  
"Then why aren't you with him?" he yelled.  
"He's dead, murdered."  
  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Phew! That Sabean is an interesting one. The Author. 


	17. Random Thoughts

Lizzi Borden: Random thoughts  
  
Liz's  
  
She could smell coffee, odd considering she could still feel the familiar weight of Jason on her chest. She opened her eyes, knowing that if they wanted to kill her she be dead. She looked over to the same spot Jason was sitting last night. Sabean shipped on her cup and waited.   
  
"What?"  
"Your husband got to Baldwin last night. Convinced him to sell his stock back. The bastard got a shipment out and he re-negotiated the deal. If he can get this shipment out they'll give him payment early."  
"Shit. How you do you want to deal with this?"  
"Loudly."  
  
Liz woke Jason and sent him home with a promise to be careful. Ten hours later she watch with satisfactions as the ship exploded and sank 100 miles off the Panama Canal. She landed in Port Charles another ten hours later. She reported back to the Dingy, to find Johnny and Sabean pissed.  
  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you."  
  
Zander came into the conference room much to Liz's surprise. His hair was longer and he looked like he'd been up all night. He punched two bottoms on the computer and called up an infer-green satellite recording of men working over night moving cargo from the targeted ship.   
  
"My father was warned."  
"Your father?" Liz said surprised.  
"Yes Lizzi my father. My satellites tracks all his movements a chip he's yet to locate. He was warned by someone in Port Charles. I got a phrasal phone call on my network but that was it." Zander said sitting down.  
"So? Where is it?" Liz said crossing her arms.  
"Well he only agreed to give them half for no charge. So half left on a passenger plane from Panama that night. The other half you sunk." he shrugged.  
"Who did it?" Johnny finally said.  
"Several possibilities all not good either way."  
"Allow me to make a suggestion. Right now there are three people in this world who know how he thinks. Work together on all fronts to stop him, THIS is a result of a mess. No control over situation or information. Take control NOW or we all are going to be paying for this mistake." Sabean really gave orders when she did they didn't sound like orders they sounded like threats.   
"Let's get to work." Liz said.  
  
Jason hung up the phone, Liz was home but she was going to be late. Things didn't go well and they took a major blow. Meanwhile Jax got a sudden interest in Sabean and Liz asked him to find out why. So he knocked on the cottage door.  
  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
"What Morgan?"  
"Why you interested in Sabean?"  
"None of your business."  
"Seems to me Brenda would keep all your attention."  
"Why does everyone feel like they can make an opinion on Brenda."  
"I was her husband, Sonny slept with her before you did. Women comment on other women all the time."  
"Alright!"  
"I came here on Sabean."  
"She said something that peaked my interest."  
"She's lived here two years, you should know by now. Something made you suspicious or interested. Which?"  
"A little of both and that's all you get. Now get out."  
  
Jax waited sooner or later she'd show up. For the first time in two years Sabean was unhappy when he saw her.  
  
"Not now Jasper."  
"Bad day at work?"  
"Not now Jasper."  
"Who are you Sabean?"  
"Someone you don't ever want to piss off, when she having a bad day."  
"Really yet you brow beat me about Brenda."  
"Always about that child isn't it. Don't make her my problem, that would be misdirection again."  
"So lets not talk about Brenda, lets talk about you."  
"I warned you Jasper."  
"Take your best shot Sabean, maybe we can all see who you really are."  
"Misdirection again."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You haven't dealt with Brenda yet have you? So you get a sudden interest in me so you don't have to."  
"Maybe, but you have to admit the mystery that is you is way more interesting. Like how did you and Johnny meet? What's your connection to Liz Weber and this whole mess with the attacks?"  
"None of your business."  
"I think it is and I'm going to find out. If my life is public record so is yours."  
"Jasper you ever push the wrong button."  
"Of course."  
"No you haven't cause if you did you wouldn't be as pretty or as pathetic as you are now. You'd know better then to mess with me right now. Any other day I'd indulge your need to get your assed kicked but today isn't one of them. Now go away."  
  
Jax grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now you know how it feels."  
"No Jasper I don't YOU are a minor annoyance at best, a pest at worst."  
  
Jax growled.   
  
"Think before you act Jasper, what the hell has gotten into you. Suddenly taken to threatening innocent women. You better go deal with Brenda before you some thing you regret."  
"Who are you Sabean?"  
"No one you ever really want to make mad."  
"I'm not letting this go."  
"You better."  
  
Sabean walked to the door of Hearts grumbling under her breath. Jax walks away when the explosion knocks him to the ground. He get up to look around and find Sabean, he pulls her out from under the doors of the brunt out Club.   
  
"Sabean?"  
  
General Hospital  
  
Jax was holding her hand, she'd stopped breathing twice on the way there and he was sure she was going to die. Sonny was the first to get off the elevator and Jax was sure he wouldn't be the last. Sabean was a friend to everyone and what was on his mind was how he treated his friend today. Next were Liz, Johnny, Skye and Xander. The police were next, Tagart ask the questions but Jax couldn't answer.   
  
"Okay give me her chart and lets get to work."  
"Zander what do you think your doing."  
"Its okay he's her doctor." Johnny said.  
"I don't think so." Monica said.  
"I do. Move." Johnny growled out and Xander went into the operating room.   
  
The group waited and waited some more. Bobby clean up Jax and Brenda finally showed up. Zander came out.  
  
"So?"  
"She's Sabean. She'll live."  
"How long before we can move her?"  
"Days, I wouldn't suggest it until she comes out of ICU. I'll monitor her as always."  
"So since when are you a doctor Smith?"  
"Since I was 10 years old Tagart."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: I thought I was losing momentum good thing I good a dosage of feedback - keep'm comin or the story gets it. The Author. 


	18. Lost

Lizzi Borden: Lost  
  
Liz and Jason took first watch talking about the future and were they wanted to go. Sonny and Carly took second watching talking about Michael and school. Johnny and Skye took third watch talking about their future. Zander yelled some days, and sighed others. Jax sat and held her hand, fell asleep and tried to figure out his life with and without Brenda. It got interesting when Sonny showed up on Jax' watch. As usual they got into it.  
  
"You can't leave well enough alone can you?"  
"What's that mean?"  
"First you piss off Skye by chasing after Brenda, now you piss off Brenda by chasing after Sabean."  
"Mind your own business Sonny."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Dealing with my demons and a bad case of misdirection."  
  
Sabean snorted. Making both men look her way. She lifted her hand and pulled at the tubs in her face. Sonny stopped her and Jax called a nurse. Jax gave her water as Sonny held her head up.  
  
"How that working out for you?" Her voice hard and raspy.   
"Better Sabean I'm sorry all those things I said."  
"I know Jasper, I know. No harm no fowl you saved my life minutes later so were even Steven."  
  
Sonny laughed at the reference she made. Jax looked down and sighed.  
  
"Sonny excuse us please, I think Jasper and I need to talk."  
  
Sonny kissed her forehead and gave Jax a warning look.  
  
"Do you think he's completely over her?"  
"Some days are better then the next. But yeah Carly worth it."  
"I was glad she was dead you know. It meant I didn't have to live with another day of will I lose her to him, or can I stand to see them together, or why him and not me. The waiting for it to happen instead of the enjoying being with her."  
"So what do you want Jasper?"  
"I want her to tell me it's just me and for it be true. I can't live with doubting her any more."  
"So let her go. Tell her you'll always love her and say good bye."  
"Then what? I screwed up with Skye. What do I do now?"  
"Be alone that's always a good thing for getting your head striate."  
"Was alone Sabean, a long time after Skye I just didn't want to admit it."  
"Then a month or two won't matter." She closes her eyes and Jax kissed her eyes.  
"Sleep well Butterfly."  
  
Sabean eyes snapped open. *Tommy*  
  
Zander went over her chart as Jax and Sonny finally left. He was going to check on her when Emily stopped him. He swallowed the lump in he throat at seeing her, it been so long.  
  
"Doctor?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not something that happens overnight."  
"No."  
"When then? When you were dealing? Kidnapping me? When?" she yelled.   
"When I was five I got my first PhD by the time I was 15 I had my last and six one."  
"What? I don't understand Zander. First Liz now you with the whole new Identity thing."  
"I was on the run Em, a funny note, it happened right after Liz set a bomb in a car I was in."  
"What? Make sense Zander."  
"My father was a U.S. Col. he sold government secrets, my mother found out and we tried to stop him. He killed my mother in front of me before he could kill me someone stopped him. I've been tracking him and building evidence every since."  
"Oh god. What, What about the PhD's?"  
"Genius IQ that's all."  
"Smart as in really smart. You?"  
"Yes nobody thinks an idiots dangerous."   
"What about?"  
"Us? Something I shouldn't have done."  
"A mistake?"  
"No never that, I loved you, god help me I still do, but there is a time and then wasn't it."  
"Zander I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything Em. Let's just pretend be old lovers saying hello as friends."  
  
He touched her cheek and smiled.  
  
"You going to make eyes all day or come and check on me?"  
  
Em snorted and Zander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me."  
"Okay."  
  
Cottage  
  
Jax was packed by the time Brenda got back. She didn't like were this was going, he was leaving her.  
  
"Why?"  
"Six years of this is enough Brenda. I need someone to love me more then you do."  
"More? No one loves you more then me Jax."  
"Yes there is and I'm going to find her."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Do you know what its like? To spend the night wondering when you going back to him. How long do I really have with you? I don't want that anymore, no more I'm sorry's lets get pass this mistake until the next one. No more Brenda, I blame everyone, including Sonny. When it you Brenda, YOU."  
"Me? Jax I know that things have been strained."  
"Brenda we don't know what to do with each other. Sonny refuses to indulge you so your stuck with you and me don't like it. I you saw that night I got into it with Skye and Johnny. You made a pass at Sonny."  
  
Jax could have sworn her eyes light up.   
  
"I know I was hurt baby but..."  
"No, don't bother. Understand me Brenda, I will always love you. I will always have a moment of happiness. More sad days then happy ones. There suppose to balance out make it worth it. Watching Skye in a bottle, I thought her pain was worth our love, I was wrong. I hurt a woman who trusted me with her heart, for you who can never completely love me. No mater what I do. I need to be happy, this is about me. I should have buried you and move on. Good bye Brenda."  
"No Jax don't do this. I promise I'll.."  
"No Brenda, no more."  
  
Jax left the Cottage and felt it again. Lost.  
  
Kelly's   
  
Liz walked in to find Courtney cleaning up. She fixed herself and cup of coffee.  
  
"You just let him go?"  
"Would you have wanted a fight? Loyalty remembers just like my dog."  
"I would have expected a tear or two."  
"I had both brothers Jason by far the best. Its just it was all to hard, his loyalty to my brother the only reason he was staying when he realized that passion we had was over."  
"I know the feeling."  
"Do you Liz?"  
"Everything you gone through I've been through Courtney. Crappy marriage, unsure relationships. For someone like me all hope of long life love and happiness not a factor. Some of us get a good five years, or even ten until this life comes back and takes it all way. Yes I do Court."  
"God how can you have such and existence?"  
"Jason makes it better. Before it was my ex-husband, difference between those two, Jason wouldn't lie about a life or death or anything else for that matter."  
"So we've had our talk minuses the cat fight."  
"Yeap."  
"Good."  
"Great.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: What? They had words. The Author. 


	19. Butterfly

Lizzi Borden: Butterfly  
  
Sabean woke up to find either Sonny or Jax there. They fought out what days each would come while they thought she was asleep. Sonny got odd days and Jax got even, it was so hard not to laugh when Sonny suggested odd and evens. Jax noticed Sonny's childish behavior and commented on it. Sonny responded the only way he could blew a raspberry at him.   
  
She had other problems Jax had called her Butterfly. Only one boy-man had called her that, Tommy or Thomas Takumura. Thomas was the classic Japanese man in modern day; all things were proper and traditional with him except her. They went to school together and at age six she knew one thing she loved him until the day he died. It took a long time but once he got pass his rebellious phase and noticed her he promised the very same.  
  
Only Tommy called her Butterfly in Japanese and only in secret. Not even in private phone conversations, just when no one was around, in deepest darkest night, in the thirteenth hour. It was whispered and soft and left to the wind to carry. It meant love forever and nothing else. Jax watched her.  
  
"Why did you call me Butterfly?"  
"I saw the tattoo."   
"Which one?"  
"There's more?"  
"They cover me some what."  
"Some what?"  
  
Sabean smiled.   
  
"Two ankle, three thigh, three back, four tummy, three shoulder, one in between shoulder and back and one on my wrist."  
"Wow. Young and impulsive?"  
"Young and in love he called me that."  
"I'd like to see them some day."  
  
Sabean stared at him. Tommy was trying to tell her something she was sure. It started went she first came to Port Charles.  
  
Two years ago.  
  
How could this day get any worse? Her plain was late and she had three job interviews. A new club that didn't have a name yet, this club called the 101, and a restaurant call the Grill. She hadn't called Johnny or her father that meant and ass chewing and she was bleeding. Some poor bastard tried to mug her, cut her in the process and got his tiny little butter knife shoved in a not so nice place. So she passed interview at the Grill, the blonde with Corinthos liked her attitude and made her bar tender. Now for the 101 run by the one Corinthos called Candy boy. He offered her something better but she bowed out.   
  
He was tall and good looking and blonde to all American for her. She was partial to the orient or Tommy spoiled her with his charms. He was with this pretentious little thing that looked like she needed a meal or two and her hand was now bleeding badly. *What life without pain? * She introduced herself to them and discovered the little thing was now in charge of the club.   
  
"Your late."  
"I'm sorry I got off a plain and walked into a mess and then walked here. It won't happen again."  
"You expect me to higher you after this?"  
"I don't expect anything but a far chance, I was late you don't want me fine."  
"Is that attitude?"  
  
Sabean narrowed her eyes. Most women found her a bit intimidating fact was most men did to it was how she carried her self. Blood loss must have her off her game cause this little chickie was giving HER attitude.  
  
"No miss Barrette, I'm really jet lagged forgive me."  
"I like your resume, what are you future plans."  
"Which ones?"  
"What?  
"Two types of plans, daily and long term."  
"Really."  
"How about daily?"  
"Go to the hospital, find an place to stay and sleep."  
"Long term?"  
"Bar of my own some day I'm getting to old to be slinging it."  
"How old are you?"  
"Miss Barrette you know better." Trying at humor.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know better then to ask a lady her age."  
"I wasn't aware I was talking to one."  
  
That did it.  
  
"Listen to me you little rich spoiled snot!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. I don't need bullshit from a five year old on a power trip."  
"Pardon me is there a reason you yelling at my wife?"  
"You are?"  
"Jasper Jax."  
"Well Jasper save the charm for some other DIM bulb who falls for good looks and money, and while you at it teach your little poodle some manners to."  
"There is no need for insults."  
"I want her out of here now Jax."  
"Don't worry I'm going but allow me to give you a peace of my mind. One I've had one fucked up day my flight was shity, I got mugged on they way here and I've been bleeding two hours striate. I don't even have a home yet and may end up on a park bench. I don't have time for little snots like you and nobody else will by the time I'm done."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Workers of the world unite. I worked damn near every bar in American and I've got friends lost of them you are going to get allot of trouble from me I promise you that."  
"Bleeding?"  
"Are you paying attention Jasper?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry you having a bad day let me look at it."  
  
Sabean had been on an insult roll she was going to break this little snot down to tears by the time she was done. But like Tommy, Jax and took the wind out of her sales. He pulled her hand to him and looked. Much in Tommy fashion he tsked.  
  
"Much ado about nothing." She stumbled and he caught her.   
"It stopped bleeding but you seem pale. Lets get you some sugar."  
  
Today   
  
Sabean began to notice more Tommy-isms from Jax it scared her. But Butterfly plenty of men seen the tattoo's. Yet none called her that only Tommy. She did get the chance to put Brenda to tears on the day she quite and bought her bar. It was a pleasure that cost her Jax company for a good three months, but he came back on the opening and they agreed to disagree.  
  
In the end she called it her imagination but Tommy once promised her that he haunt her until she found some to love her after he died. Jax wasn't it and she was going to prove it. Meanwhile Brenda paid her a visit.  
  
"Save it you did it to yourself."  
"Your such a self righteous bitch Sabean."  
"You think I can't get out of this bed think again you got ten seconds then I'm going to use on of these annoying tubes on you in nasty ways."  
"I'm not scared of you."  
"All women are scared of me. The ones who aren't are to stupid to understand why."  
"You said something to Jax."  
"I told him the same thing I always say about you. He deserves better."  
"You'll never understand our love."  
"You call making a move on Sonny love, I would never do that to someone I love."  
"It was a mistake."  
"I've heard about YOUR mistakes. One to many I'd say."  
"Mind your own fucking business."  
"There go those claws. Better watch it your in the jungle with a bigger cat."  
  
Brenda got quite trying to find a way to get to her.  
  
"I love Jax. No on will love him like I do."  
"Nope someone will love him better then you do."  
"God do you think he can be interested in a pathetic bitch like you? He left his wife for me."  
"You did go after him." Sabean smiled noticing Jax looking through the glass.  
"He was my husband do you really think I was going to let that go."  
"Do you give a shit what you put Skye through?"  
"She tried to frame me, she got what she deserve, and she would have never understood Jax the way he needed to be."  
"That justifies going after him. How do you explain the cheating on him?"  
"I didn't cheat."  
"Sure you did were getting things out in the open talk to me Brenda."  
"I'm not telling you shit."  
"Don't worry I know the story I was the one who had to keep Carly from killing both you and Sonny."  
  
Brenda gasped and sputtered when Jax walked in.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Anit I a stinker. So's Sabean you go girl. The Author 


	20. Alias

Lizzi Borden: Alias  
  
New York   
  
'Dirty'   
  
She let her body do all the talking. Just like so many times before, she let them lose themselves in the short dress that rides up when she grinds down. The boots they hope you leave on, when your on them. The lipstick that will be on their shirts cause you'd do them anywhere. The smell of the perfume, that would mix with the hot and sweaty nights. The nails that would leave marks in their skin. It painted such a sexual picture, and Lizzi was after all an artist.   
  
Rick Hanson or Eric Smith one of the bastards loyal and not to bright sons. Eric had expensive tastes and the Col. was a master tactician, instead of letting him be a hindrance he used him and used him well. Eric had proven his usefulness on more then one occasion as a hindrance to his father capture.   
  
Eric was the target and she had to get him out of the club. He eyes went over her body and she felt the need to shower. Eric sexual tastes were on highest level of sick from the stories she'd heard. The point was to get Eric alone and out of the building before he bodyguards knew and if they found out go through them. One of Eric's men nodded at her and she came over and danced for him.  
  
"I'll take that one thank you."  
  
They headed to a private room in the back.  
  
"You look good enough to eat."   
"I'm not here for dinner."  
"Neither am I. On your knees bitch."  
  
He hit her across the face. Liz looked at him, how was she going to hide this from Jason?  
  
"Now!!"  
"I did say I wasn't here for dinner didn't I. You have an appointment."  
"Oh with who?"  
"Alexander."  
  
Before he could speak Liz punch him in the throat his eyes went wide as he tired to scream only to begin to suffocate instead. Liz rubs his neck allowing him to breath then she kicked him in the head. Opening the back door she allowed the retrieval team in. They ushered the unconscious man out and Liz went out the front. The bodyguard noticed her grabbing her arm.   
  
"Where is he?"  
"In side out cold, I don't like getting hit. Let him sleep it off."  
  
The guard went in the back room and calls for help when Eric was nowhere to be found. Liz ran for the front two goons were waiting. She took them out and was met by a black SUV and they headed for the airport. Liz took a look in the mirror with 'what if' on her mind.   
  
"Damn."  
  
The doubts were starting. Worrying thing was going to get her killed. She was going to screw the pooch on this one because of Jason. Then she thought about it more and smiled. She forgot who she was in love with. Jason wouldn't give a shit about the fears and what ifs. All he'd care about it that she was happy and safe.   
  
"Get over it. Be who you are."  
  
Liz sat down to a now awake Eric, he was pissed off and running his mouth off to who ever would listen he looked at Liz with special degusted.  
  
"You the one fucked up getting my father?"  
"Yes. Won't happen twice."  
"I'm sure it wont. So your his little Lizzi the girl in our family."  
"Not a member of you sick little family."  
"Oh but your part of Vic's?"  
  
Liz didn't blink most people didn't like to mention Vic, she was after all considered the actual devil and that was saying allot in their circle. But Eric was a moron that was a given, so he talked about Vic like it was nothing.   
  
"So my brother is waiting for me. Good I get to give he little shit a peace of my mind."  
"That of course if you have one by the time he's done. This is a session not an interrogation."  
  
Eric swallowed a session.  
  
GH  
  
Emily waited for Zander while he gave Sabean a clean bill of health and discharged her. Jax was waiting; apparently Brenda had made a seen and was escorted out. So Zander decide it was best Sabean leave so not to disrupt the hospital. Zander came out tossing threats, mumbling about her not listing, and needing to check her ears, when Em clears her throat.   
  
"Em hay what's up?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Always."  
"About Us."  
  
Zander frowned.  
  
"I wasn't aware there was an us."  
"I wanted to talk about allot of things including us."  
"Oh okay give me five minutes."  
  
They sat down.  
  
"So?"  
"Lots happened, I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Letting AJ use me to hurt you. Jason told me everything he's done to Sonny sister to everyone around. I let him use me."  
"Long past over. Curious why now?"  
"Seeing you made me remember what it was like. I missed you for so long and I.."  
"What?"  
"I don't think I ever stopped loving you."  
  
Zander swallowed.  
  
"I won't lie I've done thing far worse then what AJ could have told you."  
"I'm getting that hole danger thing Zander. For a doctor you act more like James Bond."  
"Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice. I still love you too."  
  
Emily looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You have but face."  
"But, now it's to dangerous. My father is a psycho and I want this what ever this is to go right."  
"Start from scratch date like normal people."  
"Yes."  
"Fine I'm game if you are, deal with your father I'll wait."  
"Now you have but face."  
"But, I won't wait forever, I'm doing this cause I think we were to young to make it work and we listen to too many people. I want to know what it's like to be together as adults."  
"Fair enough."  
  
Emily got up and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Zander smiled. The phone rang and the smiled faded it was time to have a session with his brother.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Been a while I know. But I did enjoy my extra long winter vacation I hope you all did to. Thanks for the great support. I write just to get reactions and comments so keep them coming. Sorry if this is a little slow trying to get my momentum back and I think I've got it. The Author 


	21. Session

Lizzi Borden: Session  
  
Jax opened the door to her apartment and ushered her in. She sighed and he looked around in a bit of shock.  
  
"Um where's your furniture?"  
"Right there."  
  
She pointed to the couch.  
  
"Where is the rest of it? Even for Oriental influence this is sparse."  
"Its a mental thing long story."  
"How about you tell me."  
"No."  
"I do something wrong?"  
"No, you do everything right that's the problem. You're not my type Jasper to all American. Sorry but its true, yet you do things that just make me open up to you and I don't really feel like it."  
"Sorry. No scratch that I'm not sorry. I want to know why you call me Jasper, why you leave PC every Christmas and don't comeback until after New years? Why you only have a couch and nothing else? Why you're so dangerous and how he was killed?"  
"Jasper!"  
"Don't just tell me."  
  
He dropped her bag on the floor and sat in the spot next to it. She sank down against the wall and sighed. You don't tell people you life story, its just not done, yet she was tired and didn't want to carry it alone and with a PHD in head shrinking she knew it was good to purge every once in a while.  
  
"I was born in Leningrad, Russia. Novicskia Rasanko, to Christina Rasanko and Michael Corbin. Most people call me Vic."  
  
The Dingy  
  
Eric was sick, had been for two days. No one asked him questions, they feed him but he couldn't keep it down it was the chemicals. He'd yet to see his younger brother and he cold barely sleep these days. He didn't know how long he'd been there but he did know that he was going to die or worse tell them what they wanted to know. His father wouldn't let that happen. If the Col. couldn't get to him, he'd go after them.  
  
Sabean  
  
Jax had fallen asleep before she gotten the true gory details but she was sure he got the jist of her life. She smiled, she did feel better after all and she was sure Jasper would ask her to fill in the blanks. That would be the true test the dark stuff that law-bidding people didn't do, if he didn't cut Sonny any slack he wouldn't for her.   
  
A sinking feeling hit her and the large windows of her apartment burst in three men on lines flew through wakening Jax. He hit the wall in shock and watched in amazement as she walked up to the commando's holding deadly weapons. She wrapped the rope around the first neck and shoved him out the window his neck snapped with a crack. The second didn't get a chance to fire his gun as she kicked it aside, and then kicked him in the chest sending him flying into his cohort.   
  
"Get up."  
  
Jax jumped up and headed for the door when he felt her grabbed him from behind he opened the door and they ran down the stairs and out the back they were meet by three more and Jax could hear the last two coming behind them.   
  
She once again walked into them fearless and they fought. Jax got the sinking feeling the battle wouldn't stop until.... the last mans neck snapped with a crack and she dropped his body with a thud. He looked at her she was breathing hard and looking around to make sure. She bared the back door and looked at Jax.   
  
Sabean didn't see what she expected. She saw questions and wonder and a little fear in the eyes of the fearless. Jax looked around and grabbed her and they head down the ally way.   
  
"We can't go any were they'll find us. We hold out for about and hour then we go some place safe."  
  
The Dingy   
  
Zander informed his brother three days have pass. Eric knew that his father had made a move and failed. Still Zander didn't ask him any questions until the fifth day.  
  
"Helena Casadine got hold of a nasty drug. She and her son were going to use it in the water supply. It took some doing in fact allot but, this whole town was fighting over nothing. I switched the drug in testing year before and destroyed the rest. ZX95 a nasty peace of germ warfare I designed meant to do nothing but cause pain and suffering. The chemical version is just as nasty but harmless in the end. But the process will be mind altering."  
  
Ally  
  
It had been at least three hours and it wasn't warm. Sabean didn't seem bothered by it. Jax asked about her life and she told him vague details. But after that performance with the strike team he filled in the blanks.  
  
"Your not cold?"  
"I was raised in Leningrad this is a summer breeze to me."  
"I was raised in Alaska this is fall weather."  
"Wussy."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"What did they want?"  
"There boy back I assume. I'm not in the middle but I sign the paychecks so I guess someone's unhappy with my people."  
  
Jax studied her.  
  
"How much is bartender from Leningrad really worth?"  
"Last check and resent legalities cleared up, 450 billion."  
"What?"  
"I inherited a company three days ago. Plus my mother and fathers earnings, my own personal earnings and what I acquired daily yeah 450 is about right."  
  
Jax swallowed.  
  
"Why all this then?"  
"All what?"  
"Bar tender, blue jeans, job interviews. Two years of serving us."  
"Did the rich and powerful thing didn't like it. Your not very nice people."  
"Oh."  
"Jasper you okay?"  
"I'm getting the picture of you and I don't know if I like or dislike it yet."  
"I get that allot."  
"Your attractive, feisty and smart really smart if what you told me back in your apartment was true. After two years I think I'd consider changing our friendship."  
"Is that what this is about?"  
"Excuse me."  
"Getting involved? With me?"  
"I don't know Sabean."  
"Jasper what about Brenda?"  
"Sabean after all this time why do you think I was so open to your opinion on Brenda?"  
"I don't know. Cause you were tired of her bullshit I suppose."  
"There is that and there's you."  
"Me?"  
"First time I meet Brenda I knew she'd be and adventure. Then when we were both ready I'd settle down with her. Simple."  
"Simple."  
"Brenda didn't have any intention on settling at least not with me. I guess she figured she come back to Sonny in the end."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"You're an adventure, bigger then Brenda but you want to settle down, have a family, be normal and you would work for it to. I noticed that a long time ago, putting down stakes for you it telling someone the whole story even parts you never told any one. I can wait."  
"Is that a statement of fact?"  
"Yes."  
"You know what your getting into Jasper?"  
"A good thing."  
  
*Damn you Tommy!*   
  
Tommy always said that he even called her that. She realized now that Tommy had pointed her to the man, he didn't make the man fall for her. Nor would he make her fall for him like Jasper said it would be work.   
  
GH  
  
Eric laid in the hospital bed still trying to figure out how he got there. More importantly what he told his little brother. His father was going to kill him, there was no doubt about that, and question was when and how? It was clear the session was over and like his brother said his mind was altered.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Whew, I'm trying not to screw this up so many ways this can go let me know if you like Sabean and Jasper. By the way how am I doing? The Author. 


	22. Action

Lizzi Borden: Action  
  
Liz  
  
Jason ran his hand over the bruise and the kissed it. Liz sighed in contentment something she'd been doing allot lately even with the bastard running around. They lay in the bed, she been home for three days and they used every moment. Liz worried when Sabean and Jax were attack but calmed when Johnny called and told her that they were aboard the Dingy. So now he was making love to her, learning and revisiting every inch of her. When she came home he looked at the bruise and said, "I hope you gave him two for each one?" She just smiled and they been in bed every sense.   
  
The Dingy  
  
Zander sat in the computer room matching Eric's info with locations and current information. He saw Jax wander by in amazement at least twice. He watched amused as Jax and Skye dance around each other for a good five minutes in the hall. Eric had died of complications yesterday the price his father asked for when one failed. Zander didn't shed tears his middle brother got what he deserved in the end.   
  
Now the game plan was complete, assuming his father assumed they got most of the information they wanted. The object let him close of shop, thinking that by disappearing off the radar he had escaped when instead this would isolate him from any assistance and short his resources. Then they would make their move, they would attack, and baring a miracle Zander would present his father to the government and put him away for good.   
  
Baring a miracle of course.   
  
  
Jax knocked on her door three days ago and got nothing. This time the door opened to bed rumpled Sabean. Her room was much like her apartment sparse more on the Japanese side. He smiled when she grumbled a come in. She flopped on her bed and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
Jax found after wanting to talk to her for three days he didn't have much to say other then the usual how are you? She sighed and crawled back to her pillow and closes her eyes. Why'd she let him in if she didn't want to talk? As if she read his mind "I was tired of you banging on my door." Jax sat down, and then laid down. More tired then he realized and fell asleep next to her.   
  
  
Skye toss and turned it was hard to sleep without Johnny. Normally she'd go to AA and talk about it, but it wasn't safe to leave the ship. It was Jax, knowing he was that close made her greatly uncomfortable. She'd gotten over him and very well but what do they do now? Did she continue to hate him or make peace? She wanted to be around him and it not be weird so she decided that it would be batter to make peace.   
  
  
January 9th 2003  
4.30am  
Exact Location Unknown  
  
  
It was like some old war movie; Liz didn't really like those too much. But moving thought the jungle and heat was more then she could take, this made her realize that she had gotten comfortable. Knowing Jason was home waiting for her made her soft in some ways. She didn't really want to leave that.   
  
"Skye spoils me."  
"I was thinking the same thing myself."  
"About Skye?"  
"No silly Jason."  
"Well not all together a bad thing."  
"Really."  
"Makes the fight worth more then vengeance. I guess that's why BB had me tied to Sonny for so long."  
"Clarify."  
"Up until Skye all I care about was revenge. Now all I care about is making sure Skye is safe and not blood."  
"True."  
  
They made it to the compound if one could call it that. I was a luxurious house in the middle of a jungle. Looking at it form the houses context it was a beautiful hideaway in the middle of beautiful land. The bastard lived here that's what they got out of Eric and so Liz and Johnny went to extract him. Course Sabean had to do some fast-talking to convince the Alphabet shop to let them do the job.   
  
It was decided a two-man team was best for the extraction. Liz heard a snapped the feeling she was being watched washed over her. She didn't need to signal Johnny he knew. They'd been set up and there were men waiting. Liz knew the communications satellite was out of range for another five minutes. They move faster toward the house, they were attacked. Liz headed for the house; Johnny was behind her providing cover fire. They headed for the parking garage and found a group waiting for them.  
  
Liz and Johnny were pinned down and running out of ammo. When a truck came through the front gates and barreling toward them.   
  
"Get in."  
"Marc what are you doing here?"  
"Someone in the NSA told him you were coming. I came to get you."  
"No time for twenty questions Lizzi get in." Johnny yelled.  
  
They got in and Marc took off. They got a long way from the house before they release they were being pursued by helicopter. Liz and Johnny provide cover fire and Marc concentrated not hitting anything. A bullet went through the glass; Marc was hit in the shoulder. Liz COM beeped.   
  
"Were under attack. They knew we were coming. Need immediate extract."  
"Copy that, air strip in five."  
"Copy that."  
"Go north to the CIA airstrip."  
"Hold on!"  
  
The car jerked to the left and down the dirt road. Marc drove to the strip were a plan was waiting. Sabean was outside covering them, as Liz and Johnny helped Marc to the plan. The helicopter got in front of the plan; the pilot turned it around and went the other way taking off.  
  
"We screwed the pooch on that one! This is a fucking mess."  
  
Sabean notice Liz was quite she felt it to they had sealed up their network tight there was no way anyone knew about this operation. Liz knew it and then she also knew what Liz was thinking. Maybe this little exercise wasn't a failure after all.  
  
Port Charles  
  
Jason was like a caged animal when Liz was gone for days. Matt knocked and they all looked up. Liz walked in and right into Jason arms.  
  
"How did it go did you get him Liz."  
"No Carly someone tipped him off. God."  
"What wrong?" Jason said.  
"It was Marc, Jason my ex-husband works for the bastard. Its all clear now."  
"I don't think I understand." Jason frowned.  
"I asked Zander, he has three older brothers not two. Derrick, Marcus and Eric. Marcus changed his name before he joined the agency. Zander thought he was dead."  
"So he's been feeding his father information?" Sonny said.  
"It gets better, I meet him just after I told the bastard I wanted out. Marc gave me this whole song and dance about who he was and how he needed me to stay in. He played me so his father could keep his toy."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Play him."   
  
Jason didn't want to ask how; he couldn't stand the thought of Elizabeth even toughing that son-of-a-bitch the let alone sleeping with him. Carly knew what Jason was thinking and tired to distract him.  
  
"Well your not doing it today. Let's eat."  
  
Just then Matt knocked and let Mike in.   
  
"Where have you been?" Sonny asked.  
"Busy."  
"Gambling?"  
"Sonny! Daddy where have you been?" Courtney said.  
"Liz you tell my daughter I want to see her now."  
"But."  
"NOW!"  
  
[end]  
  
AN: You guys are spoiling me. But I need direction feedback coming at the end of the next chapter look for it in AN. Please tell me what you want. The Author. 


	23. Hello my name is

Lizzi Borden: Hello my name is  
  
daughter?  
Daughter?  
DAUGHTER?  
  
How many kids did Mike have? And why was he so angry? Or worried Sonny couldn't tell which but there were things that need to be said. He wanted to handle this better then he did with Courtney who'd managed to find his hand.  
  
The Dingy  
  
She and Jax sat on the edge legs hanging over the side having milk shakes.  
  
"Your weird."  
"Yep. That was some nice flying Jasper."  
"Thanks. I--"  
  
Her cell rang.  
  
"Why did he do that? How mad? Oh okay I'll be there in 20."  
"What?"  
"My father wants to see me."  
"Oh Okay."  
"Later Jasper, later."  
  
Penthouse.  
  
Matt knocked and Sabean walked in. She looked around the room. Sonny was holding his breath and let it out when he saw Sabean.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Sonny looked at Mike and then Sabean.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Sabean?"  
"I wasn't safe for any one to know I had more family then Daddy."   
"What? Why?" Courtney said confused.  
"There is more to me then just a bar keep."  
"Enough!"  
"Daddy what's wrong with you?"  
"I could ask the same, are you off your game?"  
"Why?"  
"I just got information not two days ago in the London offices it was so important I didn't want to send it."  
"What? Already."  
"Smith Sr. is in with Seal."  
  
Sonny watched his sister carefully; her face went from sock to pure feral hatred. He looked at Liz and saw her confusion, realization and then anger.  
  
"I'll get Marc and then him." She stated.  
"Not with Seal's help you wont, she's got him lock away nice an safe for half his operation."  
"He wouldn't do that he's playing her Mike." Liz protested  
"Eric talked I read the transcripts myself what ever Zander did to him, Eric gave away a good chunk of the bastard operation. Seal's got the other half."  
"Marc is the key I know it Vic." Sabean looked at her brother.  
"Are you hearing me, she got the power she's been trying to get for years she could rebuild the tongs the Chinese government almost single handedly destroyed."  
  
Sonny studied his is sister and listen as Liz and Mike went back and forth.  
  
"Enough." she said softly.  
"Daddy I tired so hard not to be what I once was, for you Sonny and Courtney so we could be a family. Even when she killed my Tommy I was a good girl. Daddy I was, but they'll kill everything in sight. I can't be a good girl anymore." Tears running down her face.  
"I know."  
"So Vic what do we do?" Liz said.  
"Gloves off. Get Marc he is the key and Takumura Industries is the key to Seal."  
"I'm on it."  
"I need to talk to my big brother alone."  
  
They all left and she looked at Sonny.  
  
"Remember the airport when I cut my eye playing?"  
"Yeah you didn't cry at all but I knew you were scared."  
"Some days are good, last two years better then the rest. On the really bad days I'd wake in strange places not knowing what I did to get there. That day always comes back to me first you holding my hand telling me its okay. Its okay Bee, its okay. I come out of it I'd remember and I'm fine. You after all this shit were my home Sonny."  
"Bee--"  
"You are a man, I'm a monster, and the things I do aren't always good. Our father made me change that. You're my home, he's my direction. Courtney makes me laugh even on my worst days. Your my home, he's my direction, she's my sun."  
  
Sonny listened and understood. She was asking for forgiveness.  
  
"What I do will hurt allot of people."  
"Do what you have to do to protect your family."   
  
Liz looked at Jason and then Mike and Courtney. Time was up and they had to be what they were made by the life they chose. Liz knows the only one who could stop Vic if she got out of hand was her and that hit her hard. She'd become so good at killing and destroying that she was the last hope for a family, one she now considered her own. She wanted. She wanted so much more, all the things Elizabeth Weber wanted family, house, and job. She had to have it and she would.  
  
"I love you Jason."  
"I know Lizzi." He could tell? Course he could her eyes had changed they showed more.  
"So you'll wait for your Lizzi then." Twinge of the English in her voice.  
"Everyday." She smiled and turned away yelling.  
"Vic! Chop chop."  
"Keep your pants on Lizzi I'm comin."  
  
The Dingy  
  
Skye said no but Johnny wasn't having it. She was to stay with her brother in Port Charles, it wasn't so bad Jax was being banished to. Jax was unhappy about it, not sure he wanted to be alone with Brenda running around.   
  
"But Vic." She looked at him startled.  
"I can help."  
"No! For last time no. I don't want you to even touch this mess."  
"Vic, I can handle it and you!"  
  
He kept surprising her. She closes her eyes and smiled softly tip toed and kissed him. Whispering in Russian her growing affection for him and kissed him again.   
  
"No, luv no. I couldn't stand it."  
"You'll protect me." she smiled. I was official Jasper was Tommy's reincarnation or just cut form the same cloth.  
"I am luv, by leaving you here."  
"Vic please be careful."  
"Of course who's going to get you over Brenda."  
"Exactly, now how am I to do that here."  
"Last time no. Or as the French say no, no, no, no, no."  
  
He smiled and then his eyes changed he kissed her, harder and deeper then he plan to. The kiss was like a burning flame it started hot and fast and slowed until they broke apart. Sabean sighed and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his beat and stepped back when she realized it was pounding like hers. That hadn't happened before not form a kiss, this was more serious then she thought.  
  
"Promise me you'll come home to me."  
"Jas--"  
"Even with the blood on your hands."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: NEXT!! Hey kids I see it, the light at the end of the tunnel. But I have a question next installment Liz has to deal with Marc how far does she go? Is she true Lizzi and does what it takes or is she loyal to Jason I can't decide. I may just write two and pick after there done. What do you think? The Author. 


	24. Glowing

Lizzi Borden: Glowing  
  
It was the wait that was killing her. She didn't like waiting, raiding ELQ and Jax was fun and being with Johnny was better but it was hard on Skye. Jason came over to check on her, she could tell he was worried about Liz. Jax called when he could, he remains busy trying hard not to think that what ever Sabean was doing it could get her killed. To make the fifth sleepless night worse she was sick.  
  
Skye sat on the bathroom floor staring at the bathtub. Had it been that long? She wondered if had it been damn near a year? Since Johnny sat down in her booth and changed her life? He'd given her everything she wanted and more he gave her revenge on her family for choosing Brenda over her. He gave her peace...  
  
Skye suddenly started counting her fingers. He gave her a littler more then peace.   
  
She got in the shower and made an appointment with her doctor. She got off the elevator only to be meet by Monica. She tried to turn and run but Monica caught her.  
  
"Skye!"  
"What Monica?"  
"Do you realize what your doing to your father?"  
"What is that?"  
"You're hurting him, even if the rest of us think Brenda is a better prospect then you he was always loyal."  
"I thought you wanted me out of his life, you got what you wanted. You don't have any body else to blame but yourselves for that. And sell the your drinking and scheming bull to some other idiot, you didn't want him to help me at all. So the better question Monica is what are you doing to your husband. Excuse me."  
  
Monica was left to sputter to herself. Skye rush to the Maternity ward on her way there she bumped into Jax.  
  
"Skye?"  
"I'm never going to make my appointment."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine just a check up, trouble sleeping without Johnny."  
  
Skye saw the look on Jax' face.  
  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be you have every right. I left you remember."  
"All to well, I feel apart."  
"I'm sorry Skye. I have a question did you have?"  
"No!"  
  
Jax bowed his head and began to walk away. She stopped him.  
  
"Its all different." he stopped.  
"How?"  
"He loves me."  
"I did to."  
"But there's no dark cloud over us Jax. There was always Brenda. If there is a Brenda out there for him he's never shown it and if she called I know for a fact he wouldn't go to her. I knew that if she called you would and you did. That's the difference I don't know what hold she's got on you but its still there and Sabean disserves a man who's made a clean break."  
"I see what your saying."  
"I have to go I'm late."  
"Sure by the way you look great you're glowing."  
  
Skye just smiled and nodded and went to her appointment.  
  
"Mrs. Chandler Quatermaine Jax?"  
"Yes."  
"It's confirmed your four months pregnant."  
"Really?"  
"Yes your healthy and so far so's the baby its still early to tell."  
"Will my past hurt my baby?"  
"Like I said it to early to tell."  
"Oh god."  
"Mrs. Jax relax so far so good. We keep a close eye on the baby and you."  
"Thank you."  
  
Skye wanted to be happy but she was scared, she wanted to be angry but she was scared and she didn't have anybody to go to all her friends were gone.   
  
Last person he expected to see was Skye.  
  
"I came to see Carly if that okay?"  
"Sure, Your look beautiful, you're glowing."  
"Thank you means allot from you."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I don't have any friends except Johnny and he's gone I need to talk to someone."  
"Carly be back in a hour. I'm told I'm good listener."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Congratulations."  
"Oh boy you really are a peace of work. Do you know who your talking to?"  
"Yes but--"  
"I not a good person how can I be a good mother?"  
"You will--"  
"I mean I drink allot if you haven't notice and I do irrational things that could get me into deep deep trouble."  
"But you'll--"  
"I got mental problems emotional problems how do I know I'm not going to screw this kid up make it an alcoholic or an addict?"  
"Skye sit down!"  
  
She sighed and Sonny smiled taking her hands.  
  
"You've changed, you've worked hard to put your life back together. You came out of that meat grinder stronger then when you went in, and having this baby will only make you better. You'll give it everything it needs and fight for it when you have to."  
"Boy that's all good on paper."  
"Its true look at Carly."  
"Look at Carly what? Skye?"  
"Hi, I needed a friend your husband filled in. Thank you Sonny. Later Carly."  
"Um bye."  
  
Skye left.  
  
"What was that about?"  
"She's having Johnny's baby"  
"Wow."  
"She wasn't sure she'd be a good mother."  
"Skye? I think she'd make a great mother. I don't know why but I think she would."  
"Me to, lunch?"  
"Only if you cook."  
  
Skye went home to find the last person she ever wanted to see on her doorstep.  
  
"What could you possibly want?"  
"I want to know where Jax is."  
"If I knew I wouldn't tell you."  
"Look Skye what's going on between me and him is important."  
"Really what ever you said to Sabean pissed him off but good. I'm guessing fort Carly is keeping you far away from Sonny. You don't have anybody to take care of you."  
"I have Edward."  
"Is that supposed to be a kick in the gut? Here's a better one, I saw Jax with Sabean, I saw him kiss her and hold her, knowing you were still breathing and in calling distance. I saw happiness on his face not mock happiness like with me, not for the moment happiness like with you, but the REAL kind. How's that gut Brenda."  
  
She turned and walked into her house.   
  
Glowing.  
  
AN: Yeah Skye'd make a great mother. Remember I still need your opinion the question is in 'Hello my name is' put it in your reviews I actually read those ya know. The Author. 


	25. Wrench meet Monkey

Lizzi Borden: Wrench meet Monkey  
  
Germany  
  
He kissed each breast, each nipple, touched her stomach, her thighs; her body sang a loud needful song. He made her want and a live nerve with only one thing to ease the great pain. Him. She left him hoping she would come away with something more then a night of ecstasy. She wanted to tell him that she was going to need time for their baby. Nothing would make him happier his own child.   
  
Lizzi was going to be sick that very thought alone was enough to make her dry heave. That damn day would be stuck in her mind forever wanting more then life itself to have his baby, and then to find out he was lying bastard that practically poured the innocent blood on her hands. Lizzi was in fact still buzzing from what could only be described and a feral Jason. She thought he'd lost his mind but once he was inside of her she lost hers. When they finally came down the first time he called her Lizzi.  
  
Jason had turned it from a curse word to a heated gasp of love and need and she would always love him for that. She used the memories of wanting Marks child to make her body and face sag weary of the days events. She opens the door to their apartment in Germany and Marc stood there like he used to waiting for her.   
  
"I'm tired and we have work to do. Good night."  
  
Thankful the apartment had an extra bedroom she slipped onto the cool sheets. Knowing that soon she would have to taint her body with his touch. Would Jason understand what she had to do? Simply put she have to fuck Marc to get answers, she rather send him into a session. But you get more flies with honey then with mental torture and Marc had to be healthy enough to lead her to his father.   
  
Japan  
  
Takamura Industries.  
  
Vic sat at the head of the massive table imagining Tommy sitting there before the board of directors and giving the fiscal report. Tommy grandfather walked in.  
  
"I expect you to do the right thing. I don't know what he was thinking."  
  
Vic dropped the black folder in front of the aging man and sat back. He looked it over, as did his associates.  
  
"You know my company is foremost in it field. I have the best and you know it. That is why my unbiased staff did the job and I stayed out of it until I had to present it to Tommy."  
  
"Thomas and this means very little."  
  
Vic eyes flashed.  
  
"Little got your grandson executed by his own wife, a marriage you setup I might add. So Mr. Takamura you murder your own grandson."  
"I will not stay and tolerate this."  
"Yes you bastard you will. I put up with being exiled, with you marry him off to that bitch, I even let her get away with killing my Tommy no more. You helped her take away all I loved and now I'm taking all you care about. Your rival and Tommy's cousin Charlie Hatagowa has bought you out Mr. Takamura. Tommy knew about your deal with Seal and that's why I now own this company. Now get off my property."  
  
The old man walked out with his head up and Vic respected him for that. She also knew his heart was broken much like Edward Quatermain; Takamura did everything and anything for his grandchildren. It had to be killing him that Seal played him for and old fool.  
  
Three well dressed gentlemen were waiting lawyers to the widow. They were going to strong arm her of course. The best part was neither Seal nor her people knew that Sabean Corbin and Vic Resanko were one and the same. All the legalities were taken care of in Sabean's name thus Seal was going to threaten to kill her after she found out why Tommy would leave the company to a complete stranger.   
  
"Boys this auta be good. Gentlemen please sit. I'm just a pig in the mud I tell you what."   
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"On day I'm slinging hash in some dive the next I'm a billionaires."  
"We would like to ask how this happened."  
"Simple, all good things come to she who waits."  
"How so?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out but I want to let you know I won't be selling any time soon. So go back to who ever you work for and tell them no deals."  
"Ms. Corbin I don't think you understand."  
"No you don't understand. Crazy one day, Exocentric the next. Money makes a difference in all things. Now get out."  
  
They walked out speaking to themselves the word American savage use a couple of times. She smiled Seal herself would make a visit and she piss on herself when Tommy chair rolled around caring the one person who could destroy her for good.  
  
"Its me. Start being bad for business."  
  
Germany  
  
Liz stood by her window, thinking about how good it was to be young and naive. To believe that against all odds love would survive lies and deceit. How good it use to be indeed, they day had been a bust she'd been with the NSA for hour and still nothing on where Seal was keeping the Col. Vic had called her and told her that things were going according to plan but she may have to put Marc in play soon.   
  
There were ways around this point but she knew she have to do it. She has to sleep with Marc to get him to make a mistake. She could only hope Jason would forgive her for this act, knowing her love he would. Marc came home and told her about the rest of the day, he said that if they didn't get lead soon it would all be over.   
  
[end]  
  
AN: I know it took me a while Glowing was supposed to come after this one but I wanted to set the end up just right. Hope I did. The Author 


	26. Sex with a Stranger

LB: Sex with a Stranger  
  
Seal Sang-Takumura was ambitious to say the least, lethal to make sure all bases were covered. She believed that all the near misses where the work of Vic's people, more direct action was Vic's own personal stamp, that's why the pit in her stomach hit bottom when her broken lover showed up on her door step claming near defeat. Yet Vic hadn't been involved his youngest boy just got tired of waiting.  
  
So she lay there thinking what the information of herself and Col. would do to Vic. The answer not much unless use correctly. Some hick form Texas got the company, why Thomas did such a stupid thing Seal didn't know killing the bitch and taking it was a small matter. As for Thomas he had warned Seal never to push Vic to far. She would have thought that killing him would have done it but Thomas cared about Vic's mental health so she would assume he called her off before he died.  
  
She smiled she could imagine getting reprieve from him on his deathbed. 'She's just miss-understood.' Then there was the matter of someone taking a chunk out of her operation; the fool obviously thought it was open season considering she loss what could have been the biggest laundry service in the world. Once again all small matters, right now she had to comfort the one man who believed that she could take over the tongs and supported her from her teenage years. It was the least she could do for half is operation.  
  
Small matter had way of turning big. One group, Vic's, had bought out every grudge against Seal. How little the bitch knew and she had the last two pieces already in play. The company Takamura Industries a massive laundry service that would change cartel power in the eastern hemisphere perhaps in the western.   
  
Marc Steranko NSA agent who could not only give over all the corrupt agents in every agency in the world including China but could simply call his father and say Lizzi was neutralized and coming home. Those simple words would do it. Lizzi would get and open door to the operation on step closer to the Col. Seal would make a mistake trying to kill her for that company and fall right into her hands.   
  
The fact the Col was screwing Seal from the time she was teenager till now didn't escape her notice either though Seal would think she didn't know. It was priceless and the dark side of Vic enjoyed it so now she would have to give powerful opposition. It would be made known at the next bosses meeting that she now owned all grudges against Seal and her cartel the 'white scorpions'. Seal being the hot head that she was would go out of her way to kill a country hick who didn't know how the real bad guys played.  
  
Meanwhile Liz would put Marc into play.  
  
Three operations had gone south and four operatives had died for it. The entire agency community knew the bastard had gone to ground and tried to gain access to the Col. information hubs, it had been a disaster. Marc was the central nexus of corrupt agents, he gave the orders, each agent that died had been on the Col. trail and had info that could very well bring him down. Marc saw to their execution. Lizzi wanted to kill him instead she had to convince him that she wanted back in. The only way?  
  
Marc watched with satisfaction as Lizzi watched Jason and Courtney together. Apparently Jason couldn't take Lizzi going back into the field and went to Courtney for comfort as friends. Lizzi cried.  
  
"He said he was okay with this."  
"They all do."  
"Its pay back, for me telling him I couldn't handle his life."  
"No he'll come to his senses."  
"He loved her once why not now?"  
"Baby doll please just calm down. It will be okay."  
"How Marc? Four times this has happened, there is more then bad luck working here."  
"Three, you left me remember."  
"Marc."  
"Lizzi understand me it will all be okay."  
  
The only way? Get Marc to seduce her. Setting up Jason like that was a good move on his part, Lizzi gave him that it must have been and extra bonus when they gave into their passion slept together. Marc would comfort her over the next couple of days and when she was at her weakest. Bed.  
  
That weak moment had come. Jason had called Liz and told her what he done. Liz was so angry she couldn't speak to him. Marc told Jason in a friendly tone to give her time. Jason agreed, while he did that Marc made his move.  
  
"Dinner, dancing just like the old days."  
"I know great isn't it?"  
"Jason doesn't dance."  
"Lizzi don't do that. Just enjoy."  
  
The knight went on and then they were home. All the old familiar feeling coming back to him. Marc kisses her and Lizzi responded by wrapping her arms around his neck he was nice enough to ask it she was sure. Bastard, Lizzi nodded he picked her up and toke her to 'their' bedroom. She sat her down on her feet and kissed her again his lips moved to her neck and Lizzi looked at herself in the mirror her eyes cold. She closes them and imagined Jason. Marc reasoned to the sudden burst of passion and they fell back into the bed.  
  
Lizzi woke up and went into the bathroom, she threw up quietly. *Please forgive me baby.* Marc knocked she cleans up and opened the door.  
  
"What do I do now Marc?"  
"Come home to me baby doll."  
  
A month that's how long it took for Marc to be sure that it was okay to bring Lizzi in from the cold and back to his father. Lizzi informed Vic and they began the process of setting up Seal. Vic would make an appearance that would most defiantly get Seal's attention.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Been a while I know, talk to me guys tell me I still got your attention. The Author. 


	27. Retruning Ones Property

Jason had made his rounds checking in on his sister and then on Carly. He even went so far as to check on Jax who was a little anxious. To be honest, Jason was anxious himself. He knew that Liz lay in bed with that monster in order to get the Colonel. He lay in bed thinking of all the ways he could kill the bastard.   
  
He woke up in a container with little air and dead bodies all around him. Jason couldn't remember how he got there. All he knew was that he was in trouble. The people surrounding him were all Chinese, probably escaping China by way of Tongs. Something had gone wrong and they all died. The smell was too much for Jason to take; he threw up, and then heard voices.   
  
"How long?"   
  
"Six hours from the airport tops. The container cleared costumes and so did he. They didn't want him dead, they just wanted him. I figured kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of the container and stuff him the trunk along the way."   
  
"Good thinking. Welcome to Hong Kong pal." Someone banged on the side.   
  
Jason tried to find a corner of the container that didn't have a body.   
  
He was hoping that he wouldn't run out of air himself before he got out.   
  
When the doors opened Jason was sitting in the corner, breathing in great amounts of fresh air, but was too weak to move. They yanked him out into the light; he squinted putting up his hands up to cover his eyes. They   
  
led him to a car and he was shoved into the trunk.   
  
Much later he was pulled out and put into a dark concrete room and stripped then   
  
sprayed down. They spoke in Chinese, and he could understand very little.   
  
What he did catch was something about the boss, business and insurance. All Jason could think about was Liz and the people in the container. What was he going to do? He could get out but then that could jeopardize Liz and their plan.   
  
"Mister Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' right hand." A woman said.  
  
His throat hurt, his words coming out softer and harsher then normal.   
  
"Am I insurance against Sonny?"   
  
"Not quite. My dear Jason you are a test for Miss Borden. You're to be killed. If she stops me, then she's a spy. If she watches you die, then she's good to go."   
  
"Doesn't prove anything; I cheated on her, she could just want me dead for the hell of it."   
  
"Good point, but either way you will be dead. So I -"   
  
She was interrupted. Jason watch as Seal's face turned cold.   
  
"Lock him up, I'll deal with him later."   
  
Sonny did what any self-respecting man would do when someone took his things. Called his sister. From that point on they'd been tracking Jason. They lost him at JFK airport cargo carriers and picked him up on the docks in China hours later, a little worse for wear but alive. He was taken out of a cargo carrier, which was destroyed off the coast of Hong Kong 24 hours later. He was spotted in Seal's compound three hours later.   
  
Sabean informed Lizzi and warned her that she had only a three-hour window to get Jason out or he was dead. Liz knew she couldn't pull it off and she didn't suggest anyone else try either. Jason was coming out of this alive she'd just have to delay his executions until then. Sabean agree her decision, besides it was time to make her appearance.   
  
Seal walked into Takamura Industries more than ready to scare the shit   
  
out the country hick Thomas left it to. Instead Vic met her. Seal kept her anger silent and sat down. She wanted nothing more than to kill the woman at the head of the massive table. Vic just smiled.   
  
"So here we are again. I've been looking forward to this for sometime   
  
Seal."   
  
"As have I, you've dealt me a major blow." Seal said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That is a surprise."   
  
"How so?" Seal asked.  
  
"You're admitting it."   
  
"I admit you've hit me hard. I won't however concede defeat."   
  
"You were defeated the moment you killed Tommy. This company was never going to you or his grandfather."   
  
"What?"   
  
"From the time he got the company it was mine if he should die. The reason your lawyers have been in proceedings this long is to cover up the fact that they missed that major detail in his will and your wedding contract."   
  
Seal took it in with silence. If the lawyers had informed her of this   
  
she wouldn't have killed Thomas but only incapacitated him.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, and that wouldn't have worked either. He would have had to knowingly transfer this company to you." Vic said as if reading her mind.  
  
Seal went into a rage, getting up from her chair and moving closer to   
  
Vic.   
  
"You are a pain in my ass. One I should have been rid off a long time   
  
ago."   
  
"You still don't get it do you Seal? You are nothing but a bug on the   
  
windshield, a fly that is very close to being swatted."   
  
"Your threats I don't take seriously."   
  
Vic slammed her hand down on the table coming nose to nose with the shorter women.   
  
"I told you on your wedding day you didn't know enough about me you didn't listen. You killed my Tommy attacked my family. I won't kill you,   
  
it would be a waste of quality pain. Now get off of my property."   
  
Seal swallowed her last comment, backing off and heading out the door. Vic   
  
sat down and breathed deep. She wanted to lose control but now was not the time.   
  
It was decided that Johnny would work on getting Jason back before Liz had to deal with it. It wouldn't be easy, after Seal's meeting with Vic she and the Colonel closed up ranks fast. Marc and Liz arrived in Japan only three days later; the Col and Seal had plans for a seemingly distraught Liz.   
  
Baja, Mexico   
  
She was in a bar. That and she happened to be there on what seem to be the hottest day of the fucking year in Mexico. Her target was having drinks with a few old friends there and then she was heading back to the states. Lizzi was to walk in, shoot her in the head that was her out.   
  
Lizzi should have known better. She walked into that bar and it cleared   
  
out, word of her coming was spread before she even landed in Baja. Vic sat at the bar with a beer in her hand. Lizzi sat down next her and ordered one for herself.   
  
"Would there even be a point to the dance?" Vic casually asked.   
  
"Yeah me doing my job."   
  
"Why? You haven't been doing it lately."   
  
"Meaning?"   
  
"Come now Lizzi don't be naive or pretend to be. You and I both know   
  
you've been killing witnesses against your boss."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Oh I get it, you want out and my dead body is the means to do it. Fine.   
  
Lets tango."   
  
They began to fight; punches, kicks, glass breaking along with furniture.   
  
A few police came in fully intent on killing the two women but ending up dead instead. Vic talked and talked and talked during the whole battle.   
  
It made Lizzi want to kill her even more, but the words started sinking in, making sense. By the time they were done, Lizzi had slipped out the back when more police came. She cleaned up and headed to Port Charles.   
  
Lizzi sat in the garden watching as Marc and his father talked about how best to get her close to Vic. She knew that Jason was on this estate somewhere; she just had to find him. Then she realized Vic was the key. If she went after Vic and things got way out of hand, she could slip in during the chaos. Jason would hold out, he knew she was coming for him.  
  
Jason sat in the corner naked; he wouldn't let them break him. They knew   
  
he had a low threshold for pain so they did the extras to him. But still much to Marc and Seal's unhappiness, they hadn't broken him. He put is mind in another place. One where Liz was asleep in their bed in a flat in Italy, her stomach round with their first child and all the dirt from these people had been washed away.   
  
He dreamt of all the ways they would create their first child, all the places they would go. This made Jason smile and that smile made Marc angry. Jason would never give it away; no he'd never give away that fact that Liz, no matter what she did, was still his. Heart, mind, body and soul and that made him smile more, putting Marc into a rage and he damn near killed Jason. So now Jason sat in that corner, his naked body bruised and somewhat broken after a harsh beating from Marc while Seal watched.   
  
Jason sat there, retreating to the memory of every inch of Liz's body. The taste of her skin, the sound of her voice, the feeling of being inside her. Jason sat in the corner, with nothing on his body but dressed in the armor of his love for Liz and her love for him. He lived with the knowledge that Liz was coming for him and she would make the show she put on one a bloody and happy one.   
  
Unfortunately Marc was the only one present for the show after Liz took one look at Jason, a beaten and bloody mess on the floor. Of course no one knew it was her, they'd come to tell Jason that Liz was dead, and that Vic had killed her. That was when Vic walked in and attacked Marc. As he hit the floor he pulled the latex from her face to reveal Liz. Jason didn't have to gloat; he knew he'd won. Johnny came in, covered his naked body up and carried him over his shoulder and out the door. Also taking Marc, who was still alive.   
  
Vic had won the first round. Seal would win the second. Lizzi was dead unfortunate but she had served her propose. Seal didn't think she could stand the thought of another bitch walking around her territory. Women could be just as possessive as men. All this was, after all, hers and she would have to see to it that it all remained that way.   
  
Liz watched as Jason recovered. Marc was in custody and they had put yet another dent in Seal and the Colonel's armor. Liz frowned. 'Why was Jason smiling in his sleep?' Blue eyes looked up at her.   
  
"I knew you'd come."   
  
[end]   
  
AN: Has it been so long. YES! But here I am and almost done so tell me what do you think of my return. The Author 


	28. Why is it always cold in Black and White...

Lizzi Borden: End Game Part [1]   
  
Why was it always cold in the white room?   
  
Marc had been in two other white rooms in his career, both times his captors ended up dead. Marc was sure that this would not be the same. Three strikes and you're out. Lizzi had betrayed him again, and this time with more glee than sadness. She blamed him and his father for destroying her childhood, teenage years, pretty much all she considered her youth. Now the woman he loved came to him bitter and filled with revenge.   
  
During the beating he wondered why Morgan never lost his smile. Now he knew Morgan lived in the knowledge that Lizzi loved him and would come for him. That she did. He smiled because he got the part of the woman Marc never knew. He knew the child, the teenager in a woman's body but never the woman. The woman wanted Jason Morgan. What was it about this brain-damaged moron that appealed to Lizzi?   
  
Why did Jason get to have Lizzi? He betrayed her. Or did he? She lied about that too. She lied about him sleeping with his ex, she lied about a lot. Marc wanted nothing more than to get out of this cold bright place. He should have been thinking along other lines. Zander had walked into the room.   
  
"Hello brother."   
  
"Alexander, let me out."   
  
"Oh no it's time we have session."   
  
Liz sat next to Jason on the bed. She had called Sonny and told him what happened and that Jason was all right. Marc had asked what was it about Jason that made her love him. What could she say? When she needed him he was there. A little goes along way, even after the shit they went through he was still there. He didn't fight it when she came back after two years. They fell into a place.   
  
Liz used to tell herself that being alone was what she deserved. Nobody had forced her to be killer, she let the Colonel make her into one. As did Jason, but he was moving out of that life or at least getting a new life around it. Now he had one with her and she had him. She wondered what her life would be like no longer living a lie. Being Liz Weber Borden Steranko Morgan, just being her not the victim. Liz stroked his cheek.   
  
"Hm Elizabeth?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Marry me?"   
  
"Are you crazy?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good, I was worried you would say no."   
  
"Why would I?"   
  
"I know how you think remember."   
  
Liz smiled he was right, she was questioning herself. Has she continued   
  
down that road she would have said no.   
  
"Sleep love. I've got work to do."   
  
Jason nodded and smiled closing his eyes.   
  
Zander had never taken such joy in a session before. Seeing his brother turned into a mindless, drooling, fool was a bittersweet experience to the pain the father had inflicted upon him. Sending Marc back to his father this way would make the bitter even sweeter. Marc had told him all his secrets even things he did that Liz didn't know he had done. Zander kept that information from her, Liz was starting over and she didn't need that baggage. Marc's calls for his estranged ex-wife continued and Zander took pleasure in playing the image of her kissing Jason over and over for him. Marc's throat was raw from the yelling and screaming, he could no longer make any sounds. The door opened for the first time since the barge docked.   
  
Zander saw Sabean or should he say Vic, how strange this one woman could be so different. Sabean was the girl next door raised in the suburbs or in an apartment down the hall from you. Vic was sharp and sure, never strand of jet-black hair out of place, raised in the finest mansions in the world. Eyes always cold, Sabean's were always soft.   
  
Today they were cold.   
  
"What did he tell you?"   
  
"Not too much. I did this for fun I knew he knew little."   
  
"What little did he tell you?" She repeated.  
  
"She's going to take out the five fathers."   
  
"The old men?"   
  
"Yes. It's a stupid move."   
  
"Not really. How do you think they became the fathers? I should let her. A vacuum like that could be useful." Vic said thoughtfully.  
  
"Not with the Tongs. They're too violent; the loses to us would be costly."   
  
"I said I SHOULD let her, not that I was. The vacuum would be useful but   
  
a favor owed by them all would be better."   
  
"So what next?"   
  
"I get Seal, you, Johnny and Liz get the bastard. Divide and conquer."   
  
For Seal is was all so simple. Ambition bread need. Her ambitions were power and money and her need to be rid of all her enemies. After all of her careful planning she wasn't rid of one pest or should she say pet. Thomas' pet had made herself a nuisance for the last ten years. Seal refused to give her the title of enemy because she didn't have that kind of smarts.   
  
Vic sat before the five fathers not humbled by their power. She felt herself an equal if not superior. She knew they would check her facts but who would they check it with was up to her. She and her associates were the foremost in getting facts in this world. What the fathers knew was what she wanted them to know, Seal would betray them.   
  
"Forgive us, but Seal's family has been loyal to us for centuries."   
  
Vic rolled her eyes at the insult and sighed in annoyance.   
  
"Save the my ancestors where war lords while yours where still eating   
  
horses speech I've heard it on every TV show form America to Japan."   
  
That was a clear insult to them. Vic smiled.   
  
"Now that I've got your attention listen carefully. She was ambitious enough   
  
to kill Tommy, so she won't stop until she is the ONLY mother. I don't give a   
  
shit about her loyalty, I want her gone. It's your job to deal with her, of   
  
course her disappearing wouldn't be a problem for me."   
  
"Yes it would."   
  
Vic snorted.   
  
"Is that a threat? There is little the Tongs can do to me or for me. You're a useless group of fools who don't know that governments are the true power. You're just dealers on the block to the international pharmaceuticals. Ask yourself why she wants the drug companies so much. Think about that. Good day gentlemen. "   
  
She knew they'd call her back.   
  
The Colonel found Marc in his house with a message. 'For Mother.' What was left of his eldest son wouldn't fit in a box. His mind was lost and his brother the youngest and smartest had done it to him. He had to get his operation back on its feet and get a hold of Zander and then he'd deal with the boy for once and for all.   
  
That was all they needed, the Colonel had opened his line of communications, raveling his spies, connections, allies and financers. Before this without certain information form Marc they wouldn't have gotten past the Colonel's security measures that which kept this information safe. Now they had it all.   
  
Once again Seal paid Vic a visit.   
  
"What do you want now?"   
  
"You're death. Take her."   
  
Men burst into the room and began to subdue Vic. Of course she didn't go quietly and was dragged out after killing three of Seal's men.   
  
"Now you will see what I'm capable of." Seal sneered.   
  
"Take your best shot bitch!"   
  
"Oh, I will."   
  
Every government agency in world receives the mass emailed database of the Colonels operation. Names, dates, times, faces. Of course when going to be arrest, they all disappeared. That didn't last long when all the safe houses and locations were compromised and authorizes where waiting. Bank money and private accounts were frozen and it was over. As usual he ran to his young lover for protection.   
  
The very knowledge that Vic Rasanko was in their custody had meant that they could get anything they wanted and was more than enough for him. His mind had already formed plans that would replace the empire that had slipped thought his fingers. Seal was, on the other hand, enjoying the pains her experts inflicted on her victim.   
  
"Sign over control of Tamakmura to me and this will all be over."   
  
"You're too greedy for it to be over. You're going after the fathers next, I can feel it."   
  
"So what if I am?"   
  
Flashback.   
  
Hong Kong   
  
They called back.   
  
-Gentlemen.-   
  
-So what really brings you to our neck of the wood Mrs. Rasanko?-   
  
-Information.-   
  
-Really and what information do you have for us?-   
  
-You're prized cow Seal in going to turn on you the first chance she   
  
gets.-   
  
-You told us this before. All our people are loyal.-   
  
-Not when greedy. You don't believe me wait and see. Or how about a test.-   
  
-Test?-   
  
-What could it hurt to make sure she's loyal. If she passes you prove me, your   
  
biggest rival wrong.-   
  
-Very well what do you propose?-   
  
-I push Seal to come after the company she's coveted for so long. I GIVE   
  
it to her after duress of course.-   
  
-Of course.-   
  
-Then we sit back and see what happens.-   
  
-See what happens? Lies all of it.- One says to the others.   
  
-And if its not?-   
  
Vic smiled.   
  
-Then you're all dead men. Seal's got loyalties you don't know about. She has   
  
taken most of your control and you sit her behind shadows and do nothing. That must be why I see you as a threat.-   
  
Her sarcasm wasn't lost on them.   
  
-Very well go ahead with your plan.-   
  
Hong Kong  
  
  
  
"If you do it, they'll kill you. Seal do you think they're not ready?"   
  
"They're not. I run the security. All my men and the fathers are loyal to me."   
  
"That's what I thought. You're too good for me Seal, hand me a pen and send me on my way."   
  
"Oh no you'll be executed for your crimes."   
  
"This from a criminal? That's funny. I'm giving you the company, don't make me escape."   
  
Seal laughed at that, then she noticed that Vic wasn't laughing.   
  
"You won't LIVE long enough." She growled and walked away.   
  
They dumped Vic in the corner she notice dried blood on the walls. Jason Morgan's no doubt. Vic never counted the hours or days when locked away in dark places it would only be unhealthy mentally and she was already nuts. Seal came into the chamber with three of her men.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just sitting here." Vic shrugged.   
  
"Don't play games."   
  
"What are you going on about?"   
  
"The fathers have sent assassins after my allies and spies. WHAT did you do?" She yelled.   
  
"Nothing! I've just been sitting her. Geez I didn't do anything what's wrong with you?"   
  
Seal just stared at her. How did she do it?   
  
"Beat it out of her."   
  
"I don't know Seal. I can take a beating."   
  
Seal walked out and listened at the door as her men began the task of getting answers. She hardly made much noise as they landed punches to her face and stomach. Seal pressed her head to the door but nothing came. She could hear the men cursing. Yet still nothing, Seal could hear Thomas' warning about Vic, she was beginning to think she should have listened.   
  
Liz sat in the conference room looking at the board. Live action updates past from one screen to another. How the world turned even when so many lives were threatened. It seem that the scale had come to balance, even out the uneven, praying on those who preyed on weak. Superheroes-ish but true, she wasn't a superhero but a predator herself. Maybe that's what the world needed; a former predator hunting all the predators of the world.   
  
Liz thought about things like Johnny. Jason had told him Skye was fine but how fine could she be? He pulled her into his world and she rose to the challenge. Yet his heart ached, the fallout from taking two of the most power crime lords in the world down would be massive.   
  
They were considered a minor threat before, but now even the governments   
  
would consider them dangerous. Vic was the front man, he was behind the scenes. They never went after the villains of the world, they just went after the wrong. Lines tend to blur, while Liz and Zander screamed in open rage Johnny's was silent. His father's murderer would be brought to justice, with planning and time. Still the ache wouldn't leave him and he was so sure neither would Skye. What a strong, unbelievable women she'd shown herself to be. Johnny was sure she would stick it all out.   
  
Three hours later her men were getting tired and nowhere. Vic kept silent not telling her how or why her world was falling apart. Seal sat in a chair looking a Vic's bruised and broken face.   
  
"The moment your greed got the better of you. You were a dead woman."   
  
Vic gasped out.   
  
"How did you do it?"   
  
"Die not knowing."   
  
"He was nothing, all this for a man?" Seal spat.   
  
"All this for love Seal. The real thing for a insane little girl bent on revenge." Vic whispered.   
  
"We could have had it all together."   
  
"Now I'll have it alone. Don't get me wrong power is addictive and for my family it's a habit I won't kick. You ain't family." Vic said.   
  
"Bitch!"   
  
"Is that all you can say Seal?"   
  
Seal left. Perhaps she couldn't escape the power of the five fathers but she could take some with her before she went. She and the Colonel made their way out of Hong Kong, so did the Dingy. The Colonel followed the last vestiges of his money and so this would end where the story had began Port Charles. Johnny made his way home to Skye's house once inside he heard a noise in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen looking for a fight and found Skye's head in the fridge she jumped when strong hands grabbed her hips.   
  
"Jax for the last time my hormones are not raging now, so I don't need anymore sex!"   
  
"What?" Johnny said surprised.   
  
Skye turned around, she wasn't expecting Johnny. She dropped the double   
  
Mint-Chocolate Chip.   
  
"JOHNNY!!!"   
  
He stood back a bit surprised by her round belly.   
  
"SKYE, you okay I thought you where going for your midnight snake. Oh, Johnny welcome home."   
  
He just turned to Jax.   
  
"I'm going to KILL YOU!"   
  
[end]   
  
AN: Bitch! I know, I know;) 


	29. Us a family

A strong arm grabbed him, Jax backed away.   
  
"It's yours, you moron."   
  
"What?" Johnny said looking confused.   
  
"It's yours, well SHE is yours."   
  
"She? As in my baby she?" Johnny asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What about that sex comment?"   
  
"I thought you were Jax, I was teasing him because he picks on me about my snakes."   
  
The phone rang.   
  
"If that's Carly I'm sleeping." Skye said.  
  
"Hello, she's asleep." Jax answered. Then he paused. "No, I'm not lying. Hold on."   
  
"It's Sonny, he wants to know what you want at the picnic and shower."   
  
"What ever Sonny cooks will be fine by me. Just as long as HE cooks."   
  
"Whatever as long, as and we all agree on this, you cook. Don't let Carly near the kitchen."   
  
Jax snorted then laughed. Johnny felt like he walked into the twilight zone...Jax on the phone with Sonny laughing. Jax was living in Skye's house.   
  
"What's going on!" He cried.   
  
"Yeah, that was Johnny...he didn't say Sonny...okay fine."   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jax asked.   
  
"I don't know. I think I walked into the wrong house." He said scratching his head.   
  
"Johnny?" Skye said.   
  
"We did it. They're here somewhere so we thought we'd come home." He answered.   
  
"They're home." Jax said to Sonny. "See you in an hour."   
  
Jax hung up the phone.   
  
"They're coming over."   
  
"Great, he'll take over." Skye said.   
  
"Someone had better talk." Johnny growled.   
  
Skye smiled.   
  
"Okay, I told Sonny I was pregnant and he started sending food via Francis. Then Jason went missing and he said I either move into Jason's apartment or he and Carly were moving in here. I told him I wasn't leaving my house so Jax agreed to move in with me and let Francis watch over us. But they call every ten minutes."   
  
Johnny looked at Jax shaking his head no. 'More like every hour' he mouthed. Leaving Johnny to wonder when did they become a family. The doorbell rang, Jax went to answer it. Sonny came in to the kitchen, looked at the floor and then at Skye.   
  
"He did it."   
  
Skye said pointing to Johnny.  
  
"Okay I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll be down soon. Come on Skye." Johnny said.   
  
As soon as the bedroom door closed she was in his arms.   
  
"You're squishing us." she winded.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
Skye smiled at the goofy grin on his face, then he frowned.   
  
"Don't Johnny I'm happy. I've got a better family now then I ever had. Tell me about Hong Kong." She said softly.   
  
"Loved the country, loved the people, but the damn underworld ruins it."   
  
"That's funny. But?" She snorted.   
  
"We had snafus but they worked in our favor. Vic's beaten up, Jason's beaten up and Liz is supposed to be dead. I'm the only one still standing besides Zander. Vic is still there for the business reasons."   
  
"What business?" She frowned.  
  
"Seal escaped her just deserts. She's negotiated who gets to carry out her execution."   
  
"God."   
  
"Yeah well she brought it on herself. What's this?" Picking up a list of names on the nightstand.   
  
"Oh we've been trying to figure out names for the baby. I'll tell you later, go and get cleaned up."   
  
Skye was elated and the little one kicked at her daddy's voice. It was good to have family around. She listen to Jax taunt Sonny and Sonny growl. Carly tell Jax to help her clean and leave Sonny alone. Michael asking for some ice cream, Courtney telling him that he had to eat first. Michael saying he couldn't eat any more food. Johnny's cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello Johnny's cell."   
  
"Sebean! Guess what."   
  
"No. I'm going to have a baby. Jax has been keeping me company and your brother and he are actually acting like family."   
  
"Yeap. I miss you too Johnny said you stayed behind."   
  
"You are, no I won't tell. Did you complete your negotiations? Good our family needs peace."   
  
"Sabean you still there?"   
  
"Oh. In the morning around five? Of course I can keep a secret."   
  
"SKYE MIDNITE SNAKE. YOU TOO JOHNNY."   
  
They came down stairs.   
  
"You look smug Skye you guys didn't while we...ewe." Courtney said.   
  
"No Court we didn't. Your sister has a dirty mind," Johnny told Sonny.   
  
"I know I don't know what to do with her."   
  
They sat at the dinner table talking and laughing all trying not to talk about where he'd been.   
  
"God something smells good. You cook Sonny?"   
  
Liz and Jason stood in the doorway. The group yelled 'hey' all at once.   
  
"Doctor gave me clean bill of health and sent us home. I called Francis."   
  
Jason said.   
  
They looked at him eating spaghetti. "HMMHUMM" nodding.   
  
"And we came over. Skye?" Liz said looking at her belly.   
  
"Yep, baby on board." Patting her stomach.   
  
"Okay so where's my butterfly?" Jax said.   
  
"Don't call my sister that in my presence." Sonny yelled.   
  
"Bite me." Jax snapped.   
  
"Cut it out. You two get on my nerves." Carly said.   
  
"She stayed in Hong Kong to clean up. Francis moves over or I'm going to eat   
  
over you. I'm starving" Liz told him.   
  
Francis scooted over next to Courtney. They went back to their talking and laughing. They where silent, as Jason and Liz talked about Seal and the Colonel. Then things picked up while they talked about Skye and the baby, the look on the Quatermaine faces when they show up for the fourth and her baby shower. Then Jax and Skye went to work putting everybody up. Once done Jax went to camp out with Michael on the living room floor and Skye found Johnny asleep in bed.   
  
"Its good to have my family together."   
  
The plane landed at 5am and Sabean made her way over to Skye's house. She slipped in and looked around. Upstairs on the top floor in the master bedroom was Skye and Johnny, second floor guests bedrooms Carly and Sonny, Jason and Liz, and Courtney. On the main floor on the floor were Jax and Michael. Sabean climbed over Jax and kissed him.   
  
"Hmm butterfly?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
He smiled and kissed her again.   
  
"Eww gross!"   
  
They snorted.   
  
"Aunt BB!"   
  
That woke the whole house. They began the task of getting ready for the fourth and baby shower picnic. Sonny cooked and cooked, while they all yelled at Skye for not telling them BB was coming home. Courtney tried to cover her sister's face with make up. BB told her to leave it be, they packed and all packed into Sonny's limo and Skye's truck.   
  
The Quatermaines where flabbergasted by the site of the army coming before them. They picked a spot and put out blankets while laughing and talking. The feast let out by Sonny rivaled cooks, Edward wanted to put stop to the farce but was left to watch in silence like others. Zander finally showed up and was welcomed into the group.   
  
BB looked at Johnny and they just smiled at each other. Never in a million years did they think their family'd surround them when they started out on his journey. Yet here they were, the father to be and the new found sister. Liz joined them in their amazement.   
  
"So how does this thing work?" Courtney asked.   
  
"Okay Jax marries BB and that makes him Sonny and Courts brother in law. Then Johnny marries Skye and Jason marries Liz making them, Jason and Skye and Emily, their sister and brother in law. Court was married to AJ making Skye and Jason and Emily our former brother and sisters in law. Zander marries Emily and that make him Jason and Skye's brother in law." Carly said.  
  
"Boy that just to weird to comprehend." Jax said.   
  
"What?" BB asked.   
  
"Us a family." BB smiled.   
  
[end]   
  
AN: Am I right? The Author. 


	30. These Things Happen

Lizzi Borden: End Game Part [2]   
  
Liz and Jason slipped out of the picnic before anyone could really notice they were there. Once again Liz had the familiar weight of Jason on her chest. The familiar worries on her mind, that the Colonel and Seal were still out there waiting to get revenge on them for their part in their destruction.   
  
Jason sighed.   
  
"Elizabeth you need to sleep or you won't be any good for work tomorrow."   
  
"Too late, it's tomorrow love."   
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Rise and shine, Lizzi time to catch the bad guys." BB said.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up."   
  
"And no morning quickies, we got work."   
  
"Spoken like a woman who got one." Liz snorted.   
  
"No dear I tucked Jasper in and left. They're all coming to see the facilities toady so be on your best." BB snorted back.   
  
"Goody."   
  
Mike sat in his office. While he ran the offices all around the world, he was forbidden from joining the fight. Now he was at home on the Dingy with his daughter and his grandson staring at him.   
  
"Michael?"   
  
"Grandpa."   
  
Sonny, Skye and Carly stood as well.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?"   
  
"Visiting, I also think that when BB makes her move she want us safe." Sonny said.   
  
"A rocket launcher can sink a boat you know." Skye said off-handedly.   
  
"Not a boat with radar and automated anti-missiles protect."   
  
"How?" Sonny asked.   
  
"Oh Michael, you'll find your father had to be resourceful when it came your sister." Mike smiled.   
  
Mike gave them the tour and ended with Johnny, Liz, Sabean, and Zander in the main room going over the day's events.   
  
"How do they know what's important points in the right direction?" Sonny asked.   
  
"Money and news. Money moves when there's a global problem, information that was top secrets get leaked out on the net. That what all the screens are for; your sister wrote a program that picks up these things."   
  
Sebean waved them into the room and they sat down.   
  
"You liked the tour?"   
  
"This is cool ship aunt BB." Michael said.   
  
"Thanks baby. It was daddy's dream to make a think tank and corporate headquarters. But it's been a base of operations."   
  
"Once this is over?" Skye asked.   
  
"Daddy gets his dream. His little girl will be out of the game." BB said.   
  
"Which brings us to the tour. BB will be retiring form all of this and so will I. We've been considering our replacements for some time now. Lizzi, BB wants you to take her place and I want you to replace me Sonny." Johnny said.   
  
"What?" They said in unison.   
  
"This means, brother dear, you'll have to go legit." BB said.   
  
"Course that will be the Securities Agency that you'll both be running.   
  
As for the corporate offices Zander we want you to run R&D and Skye we want you and Mike to run the Corporate day to day." Johnny said.   
  
"What?" Skye said in shock.   
  
"You two nuts?" Sonny asked.   
  
"No." They said in unison.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Sebean looked at her brother knowing his mind, she smiled.   
  
"Me too, you retire while I work. I like the thought of keeping my man."   
  
"Sparky!"   
  
They looked at Liz.   
  
"I signed that contract in blood didn't I? You're the devil aren't you." she sighed.   
  
"Yep." BB smiled.   
  
"Fine I'm in. Think you can work with me Sonny?" Liz asked.   
  
"We're going to find out." Sonny said.   
  
"Okay kids off to dinner, the cook made something great." BB said.   
  
They left and Liz stayed behind to continue her research. Something came up.   
  
"Baldwin you're a jackass seven days of the week." She sighed.   
  
"So Baldwin hid half the stock from Skye while she was raiding it?" BB asked.   
  
"Yeap and sold it to the Colonel." Liz said.   
  
"Which means the bastard has capital now." Zander said.   
  
"What can he do with that little?" Carly asked.   
  
"On the Russian market a lot. Which means we make a call." Johnny said.   
  
Vic got on the phone with some one and Johnny some one else.   
  
"Why come to America?" Skye asked.   
  
"Hide in plane sight with all the agencies looking for him and Seal." Sonny told her.   
  
"Very good Sonny. He's going to make all evidence disappear, even the stuff we already have. Which means he going after the NSA and Interpol databases. No evidence, no crime." BB said.   
  
"Which means he's got to get the physical." Sonny said.   
  
"Right again Sonny. Which is when we grab his last specialist." BB said.   
  
"Not him?" Skye said.   
  
"No he's not stupid. He knows we're waiting."   
  
"What about Seal BB?" Skye asked.  
  
"The Tongs are hunting her, so is the NSA. Who, by the way, didn't say if they'd give her over once they've got them both...but I'm sure they'll look the other way to have the five fathers owe them one."   
  
Vic sighed.   
  
"And when they do I'll be there to watch."   
  
Sonny grabbed his sister arm.   
  
"Let's go for a walk."   
  
They got to the deck.   
  
"Why me?" Sonny asked.   
  
"Daddy wants all his children out of this game."   
  
"We won't be will we?" Sonny said.   
  
"No. Like it or not Sonny we're a powerful family. My thirst for vengeance made us that way. Your underworld connections in America made us that way and soon you all will be running this while Johnny and I watch our brain child grow." Sonny took that in.   
  
"Jax loves you completely BB." She looked at him startled.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Brenda ripped his heart out with past loves, namely me. After Carly came along I couldn't even conceive of leaving her like that."   
  
"Yeah?" BB said.   
  
"You're Carly for Jax." He told her.   
  
"Got it." She smiled.   
  
They looked out over the water of Port Charles, BB blinked.   
  
"She must be out of her mind." She said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"No one, go inside." Vic said.   
  
Just as Sonny left, her phone beeped. The Colonel was making his move. Liz and Johnny went after him. Vic went down the crew quarter's entry into the boiler room. Jax had just come on board and followed her. He was caught by surprise by a figure in black with a sword. He backed away nearly getting stabbed in the stomach.   
  
"Jax!" Vic cried.   
  
He moved as best he could away from the figure but she was too fast for him and he was stabbed.   
  
"Seal!"   
  
"Now you lose both loves." The figure hissed.   
  
Vic ran up to Jax. She hit the alarm and called it in.   
  
"Don't let her off the boat!" She yelled at her men.   
  
"This really hurts." Jax groaned.   
  
"Stay still."   
  
"What was she doing down here?" Jax asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What was she doing down here?"   
  
Vic got up and looked around finding what she was looking for, a bomb. Sonny ran up behind her, gun in hand.   
  
"What happened?" Sonny said looking at Jax.   
  
"She planted a bomb and Jax is hurt bad. Get him to medical now!"   
  
Vic disarmed the bomb and headed to her room. She pulled out the Thomas family sword. Seal waited on the deck surrounded by Vic's men.   
  
"The games at an end."   
  
Vic said nothing and with a savage rage attacked. Seal was not expecting the expert moves from the woman. Vic counted on the fact that once again Seal had under estimated her. After a few cuts that would weaken Seal by bleeding her, Vic went in for the kill. Sonny stopped her.   
  
"NO! Not like this. Send her to the Tongs. She has to die that way or it will all be for nothing."   
  
Tears streaming down her face Vic dropped the sword and headed to medical. Sonny began barking orders and gave Vic a sad smiled she nodded. Things would be okay in her brother's hands. She sat next to Jax and waited for him to speak.   
  
"Did you kill her?" Jax asked.   
  
"No Sonny stopped me." She said.   
  
"I would have killed her."   
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Would you love?"   
  
"Yes. She tired to hurt our family." He growled.   
  
"Yes love she did."   
  
"I'm going to Hong Kong with you." Jax stated.   
  
Liz walked into the med bay, Johnny on a gurney hurt. Both covered in blackness and blood. Vic got up her body began to trembling with fear.   
  
"He's alive just unconscious."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"He got away. Perhaps for good."   
  
Vic let her rage get to her she let out feral scream for Johnny who no doubt had to watch as the Colonel escaped justice once again and Zander who dreamt nightly of the death of his mother by his father hands. Perhaps it was vengeance that eluded them and not the people. She didn't know nor did she care. She wanted to order Lizzi to out and hunt him down once and for all but Sonny was right they wouldn't feel the years they spent hurting these people with a quick death. How was she to get what she most desired? Vic would have to stop doing it their way and do it hers. It was time that this farce ended.   
  
"Call the agencies now."   
  
"Vic?"   
  
"I'm tired of playing this game Lizzi."   
  
Sonny, Mike and Liz waited in silence with the heads of the world agencies on the satellite screens. They waited for Vic; she came into the main room and stood looking at her counterparts in silence.   
  
"Have I done you wrong?" she asked in a cold voice.   
  
"Excuse us?" the Director of the FBI said.   
  
"Have I done you wrong over these long years?"   
  
"No Novicskia you have not. You've done us all a great deal service."   
  
Russian intelligence answered.   
  
"Then why did the Colonel get away?"   
  
"These things happen." CIA director said.   
  
"NO THESE THINGS DON'T HAPPEN!"   
  
Her outburst made even Sonny jump. She took a deep breath.   
  
"I have come into a great deal of old and new knowledge in these last years. I have come into a great many enemies as well. I thought I had made some allies but it seem I have not."   
  
"Vic please tells us what going on." FBI said.   
  
"End Game."   
  
"End Game?" Interpol said.   
  
"Yes, I'm ending this game. I know on numerous accounts The Colonel has used his knowledge of the agencies against you, promised you that I was more of threat than he was and told you that you needed him to control me."   
  
They all sputtered. She waved her hand.   
  
"You have no idea how right he was. What he didn't know was what would push me far enough to use that information. My family has been beaten and broken but has come out strong. When Johnny and I started down this road we had no family, now we do. I'm tired of playing your games and now put this before you. Get the Colonel into the Supreme Court in 24 hours or I will make your actions as public as I can. Your under the table dealing will be exposed."   
  
"You can't do that." They cried.   
  
"You have to ask yourselves this: are you willing to continue to pretend that you control me by keeping that bastard out of my reach? Or are you just holding off the inevitable?"   
  
They looked at her in stunned shock. She could see them trying to figure out whether or not she was telling the truth. She sat at the head of the massive table and let out a large amount of air like she'd be holding. She looked at her brother and father and smiled. So many things had changed for Vic.   
  
"As you can see having a family has only made me stronger and far more dangerous. 24 hours."   
  
[End]   
  
AN: You hate me but if you give me more feedback I'll give you more. The Author. 


	31. Fin! Its not Fin It the Beginning

Lizzi Borden: End Game Part [3]   
  
As it all had began it would end...with a phone call. Lizzi picked up the phone and listened as he gloated. Her family was aboard the Dingy, Jason asleep on her chest. He groaned and turned his head to the other side. Liz went back to listening on the phone.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"A dance is all my dear. I pitted you against everyone but you've never gone against the master."   
  
"You're an idiot. You know that don't you?"   
  
"Why, because I want to show you that without me you're nothing Lizzi?"   
  
Liz was silent.   
  
"You agree with that assessment don't you?"   
  
"Not really but you know that I would like to find out if its true. You want me, you got me."   
  
She had a tough time getting out of bed. She knew Jason was awake but to his credit he said nothing. Liz walked around the boat; she saw which she believed would be the last time Sonny sitting across from Skye eating ice cream. Carly and Michael and Mike playing video games on the big screens in the main room. Jax and BB on the deck having a milk shake and talking.   
  
She was to meet him at General hospital and there they'd find out if Liz was truly a creation of her master or whether or not she'd out grown him and become something else. She walked into the abandon section of the new wing add-on, the wind blowing through the plastic protection.   
  
"Could this get anymore hooky?"   
  
"No."   
  
Six clicks catch her attention.   
  
"You never did play fair did you?"   
  
"One son dead, the other a babbling idiot. No this isn't about fair, it's about vengeance."   
  
"What's wrong with you? You think you've got the divine right to hurt and kill people and your family will be magically protected from your bullshit? Those bastards help you!"   
  
"You-"   
  
"Shut up! You got balls; to bad they're filled with hot air. Don't you get it, we pay for the things we do. We always do, you've been getting off easy. Not anymore."   
  
Liz moved fast, a shot went off missing her face and hitting the guy opposite the barrel in the face. He dropped like a stone. She kicked the shooter in the gut and broke his hand taking the gun away from him. The other four scattered.   
  
"A smarter person would have come with back up."   
  
"Funny, last time I checked I was better than six thugs and an old fart."   
  
"You think that if you want to Lizzi."   
  
Liz moved in the shadows and waited. One came around with gun in hand. She grabbed the gun and flipped him to the floor putting her foot to his neck and breaking it. One came up behind her and swung missing her head Liz grabbed his, dropping him after the snap of his neck. She was beginning to realize that he was right. She was a design that had surpassed its creator a long time ago. This and he was a waste of time, he had to go to jail and rot it wasn't worth to kill him.   
  
"It has occurred to me that you're afraid."   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"Jail, cages, prison."   
  
"Really."   
  
"I mean you're not that bad looking...you'll do fine as some guy's bitch."   
  
"Funny."   
  
"Truth be told, you're a scared little man who plays the bully to prove he's better."   
  
"Cute."   
  
"I thinks so, it's Jason favorite outfit. I think it gives me some cu---"   
  
She was punched out of nowhere. Liz reflexes once again kicking in finishing the thug with a crack of the neck.   
  
"One left...bottom of the barrel?"   
  
"You have no idea. A waste of talent"   
  
"They had talent?"   
  
"You had talent until you let your emotions corrupt you."   
  
"Save me the movie mad man bullshit. You're scared to go to jail and you did all this because you thought you could and the bottom line is money. That is the sad truth of it all. All those dead people all those weapons and secrets. Over money."   
  
The last guy came out of the shadows, Liz knew she miss counted. There where six not seven, he was dressed as one of his men. He came up behind her and was grabbed. Liz turned to the groan. Johnny had him a headlock, he struggled as best he could but the stronger man was too much for him Liz smiled.   
  
"I have out grown you old man and you're going to jail."   
  
Johnny growled.   
  
"Johnny let him go now."   
  
Too much. Liz knew there was too much pain and people like her and Johnny held it in not letting that pain go. It felt like you were broken inside. How long did Johnny have to wait while Vic made her vengeance bloody? He had to sit and wait dreaming of the deaths of his father and brother for so long.   
  
"Johnny you do this and your father doesn't get the justice he deserves nor does Zander's mother. Don't take that away see him in jail."   
  
Johnny breathed deep and let the unconscious man go. Stepping back and holding back years of tears and pain. They say Vic was the dangerous one but no one knew Cross. His was a black rage inside that often times engulfed him. Liz wondered that maybe if she wasn't a complete coward and faced what her 'boss' was a long time ago she could have saved Johnny and Zander such pain. She also wondered if Skye saw this black hole in him.   
  
"Johnny?"   
  
Liz had her answer; Skye stood there arms out waiting for the man she loved and the father of her child. She saw and was strong enough to walk into that blackness a get the little boy who watched his family die, out. Liz respected the people who loved them every day and even more. Johnny's large body engulfed Skye's small round frame. She looked over his shoulder in cold rage of her own.   
  
"Arrest him and don't let him get away."   
  
Men came in and worked around them.   
  
"Lets go."   
  
They walked away and Liz hugged her self. Skye held out her hand, Liz smiled and took it. Once on the Dingy, Liz found out that the Tongs had caught Seal slipping out of New York. They were waiting for her, she and Jax left only an hour ago.   
  
Jason was waiting; he looked at her and smiled. He knew her so well; he got another look on his face one Liz had only seen once, the night they made love for the first time. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard and heavy. This was what they both needed, a dream that kept Jason alive.   
  
New York   
  
Dressed in black, Vic made her way carefully with a still wounded Jax into the Chinese style mansion. Seal had been caught and would stand before the five fathers for her crimes. For Vic this would be justice, Thomas' grandfather sat and waited as well. She looked around the room eyes falling upon Vic with cold stare and then Jax growled at her. Vic sat Jax down in her chair and stood beside her.   
  
"You have betrayed us for your own gains. Did you think we wouldn't find out?"   
  
"Let's be honest. You didn't. She told you. You're all worthless old men too blind to see the future before you."   
  
"Delusions of grandeur Seal?"   
  
"Never! I'm a Tong, a criminal by the law, and a businesswoman by nature. I was never diluted to think this was about destiny. You on the other hand always did. I might not have been the one to finish it, but I've opened the door to your destruction."   
  
"As for your punishment your death is all we ask. Who facilities it is none of our concern."   
  
"I believe that falls to the Takamura."   
  
"Yes it does. Mr. Takamura."   
  
Seal knelt smug proud look on her face.   
  
"You should have chosen her. Then maybe your grandson would be alive."   
  
Jax jumped up.   
  
"Jasper! Control yourself."   
  
"You were an old fool holding on to old tradition. It got him killed and if I had of know about that clause then maybe you would just be sitting beside his bed while he wasted away."   
  
Thomas' grandfather broke down.   
  
"Weak old fool."   
  
"I cannot kill you."   
  
"Why's that, can't hold up the sword?"   
  
"No. This isn't my family's sword and your death is not my place, it's hers."   
  
Seal's snicker disappeared.   
  
"For Tommy."   
  
Vic lifted the sword over her head and swung down. Seal's head rolled before the five fathers and Mr. Takamrua she looked at them.   
  
"My business with you is done. Come after me and find that Seal's words are true your old fools."   
  
Vic helped Jax up and they walked out of the building. Sitting in the limo in silence, Vic sighed the ice-cold eyes changed.   
  
"Sabean?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Jax smiled, BB looked out the window standing on the corner of the busy street smiling at her. Thomas dress in white, a live butterfly over his heart and then he turn and walked away the butterfly leaving him and landing on the limo over Jax.   
  
'Good bye my love.'   
  
Part Charles   
  
"You wouldn't think I was married to him the way he goes on with your fiancé." Carly said standing next to the coffee table. Skye leaning against Sonny watching TV in her house.   
  
"Stuff it Carly. I'm comfortable and Johnny said his legs went numb and hour ago." Skye said sticking out her tongue.   
  
"I know my love muffin is hot but damn girl I always thought Johnny was hotter."   
  
"You lie. You told me Francis was hotter." Skye said.   
  
"You two trying to get me killed?" Francis grumbled.   
  
Jax came into the room.   
  
"Did she just call you love muffin?"   
  
"You repeat that in public and I'll have to hurt you." Sonny growled.   
  
"Why not, you call me candy boy."   
  
"Please don't start you two." Carly sighed.   
  
"I agree." BB said fallowing behind Jax.   
  
Mike, Michael and Francis were on the floor playing video games.   
  
"Okay I'm good Sonny. Up!"   
  
Sonny and Johnny switched places.   
  
"So have we heard from them?" Jax asked.   
  
"Nope." BB said.   
  
"Do we know where they are?" Skye asked.   
  
"Italy." Sonny said.   
  
"Do we know when there coming back?" Jax asked.   
  
"Nope." BB said.   
  
Jax smiled at the thought. He talked to Liz before they left town, she had dreams that weren't death, vengeance and agency related. Thing she and Jason had talked about after the ride on his bike when she was just Elizabeth the artist. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't hear from them in a least a year. That's how long it takes to make half your Monday dreams come true. Another year for Tuesday, but Liz decided that it would be best to stick with Monday.   
  
"Um Johnny?"   
  
"Yeah Sparky?"   
  
"My water just broke."   
  
The all looked at Skye who had a sheepish grin on her face. Johnny hoisted her up into his arms. Jax grabbed the doors; the girls grabbed the coats and Skye's bag. Sonny started the truck and they were off. Francis closed the door smiling.   
  
"It's nice to have family."   
  
For Johnny seeing the bastard get 12 lifetime sentences meant nothing today. Not when Tony put her into his arms, his little girl. Charlie Rose after both his parents. He looked at a tired and smiling Skye.   
  
"You did good Sparky."   
  
"We did good."   
  
"You know in all this chaos I never said out loud how much I love you."   
  
"You didn't need to she's our love Johnny."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Charlie squirmed in her daddy's arms. He looked at her, she looked like her mother. He touched her tiny hands and feet.   
  
"You better let the family in before they bust down the door."   
  
The nurse opened the door and all filed in surrounding Skye, Johnny and Charlie. Auntie BB got to hold her first, Jax just wiped her eyes.   
  
"She's been blubbering for an hour."   
  
"I can't help it." She started crying again.   
  
"Would you stop that." Jax sighed.   
  
Sonny slipped out of the room and dialed a number. The phone rang on the gondola, they both sighed and groaned.   
  
"She had the baby, Charlie Rose Chandler Quatermaine Jax Cross. Mom, dad and baby are fine. We miss you guys but we understand."   
  
Jason looked down at the sleeping Liz, running his hand over her own rounding belly.   
  
"Who was that?"   
  
"Sonny, Skye had the baby Charlie Rose Chandler Quatermaine Jax Cross."   
  
"That's a mouth full."   
  
"They miss us but they understand if we don't come home."   
  
"Hmmm, three months is good and we own the house we can come back. I want to see the baby."   
  
"Carly sees you and she'll be demanding a wedding."   
  
"I miss them too and you already proposed. It's not my fault you knocked me up in Hong Kong."   
  
"No I was in medical at the time so that would have been your fault. Okay we'll leave tonight by the jet." Smiling as Liz eyed him.   
  
Port Charles   
  
"Let's get this straight, you bought three houses on the block?" Skye asked   
  
"Yes." Sonny said.   
  
"What about the penthouse?" She asked.   
  
"Jax and BB are taking that." Carly said.   
  
"You are?" She asked Jax.   
  
"Yep, never been one for a house and the penthouse is-" Jax was saying   
  
"So far from us." Skye said.   
  
"True." BB said.   
  
"Okay so house one for you, Michael and Carly. House two for?" Skye said to Sonny.   
  
"Zander and Emily whenever they get back from where ever they went." Carly said.   
  
"House three for?" Skye asked.   
  
"It was for Jax and BB but she complained." Sonny said.   
  
"I did not." BB snapped.   
  
"We both are used to living in apartments." Jax said.   
  
"You mean hotels Candy boy." Sonny said.   
  
"Maybe you could try and live in a house." Carly asked.   
  
"Here Johnny, let me hold her." Jax offered.   
  
Johnny growled.   
  
"Does he do that a lot?" Sonny asked.   
  
"Every time anyone gets near her." Skye said rolling her eyes at him.   
  
Carly dropped her fork and everyone looked up. Standing there smiling was Jason and Liz.   
  
"What is with you people? Why can't you get married before you have the babies!" Carly cried.   
  
"Yes like we were a great example honey." Sonny said.   
  
Carly growled at Sonny as everyone said hello to Liz and Jason making room for them at the dinner table. Carly looked at Jax and BB.   
  
"I swear if you two have a baby without being married I'll kill you both!"   
  
"That won't be necessary we haven't done anything to warrant a baby yet."   
  
"OH! I didn't need to hear that or have the mental image in my head!" Sonny cries.   
  
"But! He did ask me to marry him."   
  
"And she said yes."   
  
They cheered.   
  
"Okay so we have three houses who going to live in them?" Skye said.   
  
"Okay, one for Carly and Sonny. One for Emily and Zander when they get home. The last one for Liz and Jason and Jax and BB can take the penthouse." BB said.   
  
"Perfect." Carly said.   
  
"Us perfect? I don't think so Carly." Jax said.   
  
"The Dysfunctional Dysfunctional's that's us." Johnny said.   
  
"By the way where did Court go?" BB asked Sonny.   
  
"When we went to Italy we dropped her off in Europe." Liz said.   
  
"How does she like it?" Sonny asked.   
  
"She said she was having fun." Jason said.   
  
"So wedding plans." Carly said.   
  
They all groaned.   
  
"What?"   
  
Liz stepped outside where Francis was watching the kids play. She sat down next to him.   
  
"I like neighborhoods they're more..."   
  
"Personable?"   
  
"Like family."   
  
"Yeah. What about you Francis? When are you going to add to our little dysfunctional dysfunctional family?"   
  
"Liz you're nuts. I'm young and strapping and there are soo many women."   
  
"What's her name?" She smiled.   
  
"Abigail. She's a bookworm, not like the others I've dated. She's shy and blushes when I smile at her."   
  
She notices the gleam in his eye and smiled. Six months from now she'd be a mother. She'd be with man she loves and working to make the world her baby lived in a better place. She could see herself on this stoop with Francis's Abby talking about their wedding plans, Jason teaching a teenaged Michael about bikes.   
  
BB and Jax coming home from some long fifth honeymoon trip staying with Carly and Sonny cause they really don't stay at that penthouse. Everybody camping out at Skye and Johnny's for the fourth, Jax and Sonny arguing over some small thing. Emily and Zander starting their own family after their sixth honeymoon trip.   
  
What made this vision so funny was a year ago when she left Port Charles all she could see was her death. The end that she had put off for so long, never in a million years did she think that being brave enough to put an end to all this madness or that it would bring her to the beginning of her second journey. Jason began to rub her back.   
  
"Lizzi how about you and Jason tie the knot before the baby?" Carly said.   
  
"No Carly." They said in unison.   
  
"I thought you had BB and Jax's wedding." Liz asked.   
  
"They're getting married on a beach in Hawaii. I want a church, a reception the whole shebang." Carly wined.   
  
"How about you Johnny?"   
  
"No Carly." Johnny and Skye said.   
  
"Carly how about we renew our vows, in say six weeks."   
  
Carly was stunned to silence.   
  
"Maybe now she'll shut up." BB said.   
  
Carly looked a BB and licked her tongue at her BB licked back.   
  
"So, Butterfly what are we going to do to that penthouse?"   
  
"AHH! What did I say about calling her that in my presence?" Sonny said.   
  
"I don't know, I tune you out when you talk." Jax snapped.   
  
"I don't know babe." BB said.   
  
"OH! Stop calling each other those names in my presence would ya." Sonny cried.   
  
"Stuff it big brother."   
  
They went on like that until the sun went down. Weddings, babies, family picnics, Christmas, family vacations.   
  
"Could you see us driving down Route 66 towards Disneyland...together."   
  
[fin]   
  
AN: That's right that's all. Thank you all for your support and to you Alexa for being the best beta in the world. Fin. The Author. 


	32. Author's Note

AN: So its over I've finished, I would like to thank Alexa for being such a great beta and all of you for your encouragement and positive feedback. I hope to hear from you again in my other works. The Author. 


End file.
